SasuHina Prompts 2017
by TaeHan
Summary: [Prompt VIII: Drawing] Uchiha Sasuke se permitió pensar un poco más en la mujer que no dejaba de reír, en que no estaba casado con Sakura y que Naruto nunca había visto a Hinata más que como la rarita del Equipo Ocho.
1. I: Trampoline

**¡Holus, ya llegó por quien lloraban! :D (Le tiran un kilo de tomates)**

 **Vale, sé que ya pasaron alrededor de dos años—quizás más—que yo no actualizo m** **is otras historias, no edito o** **hago algo (Bueno, eso sí. Subí varios fics mientras tanto, aunque no de la Othepé :v). Y,** _ **nel**_ **, no tengo excusa alguna más que la adaptación a mi primer año en la carrera que siempre quise, la práctica casi continua del dibujo en forma digital y esas cosas.**

 **Pero, como tal, quiero remediar eso…**

 **Mientras siguen esperando imposibles con mis otras historias, yo vengo con mi típico especial de** _ **Prompts**_ **por el mes de la OTP. Pero, a diferencia de otras veces, esta vez decidí hacer simples Oneshot cortos, viñetas y/o** _ **drabbles**_ **para no hacer la espera eterna… y yo no complicarme tanto XD Además, en** _ **Tumblr**_ **iré colgando un dibujo respecto al tema del día (con el que tardaré un poquito, pero le pondré todo mi corazón :´D). La dirección la dejaré después de terminar el primero en mi perfil —por si les interesa saber cómo dibujo XD**

 **Para que vean como quiero a mi rinconcito del fandom… *cofcof*ycomodisculpaporesteprimerprompt*cofcof***

 **¡En fin! No entretengo más. Los reclamos al final XD**

 **¡Aburrrr!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino a don Masashi Kishimoto. De ser mía la serie, Sasuke nunca habría donado su esperma para la inseminación artificial de dos minutos y medio de Sakura :v

 **Advertencias:** Este capítulo está ubicado en un **Alternative Universe.** Contendrá, además algo de **lenguaje soez, tragedia, angst.**

 **Extensión:** Más de 1000 palabras. [Oneshot]

* * *

Parejas involucradas en el capítulo: **SasuHina.**

* * *

Si no estás de acuerdo con lo que se va a ver aquí, según tengo entendido, hay un botón que dice _«_ _ **Atrás**_ _»_. Púlsalo y nos evitamos malos ratos.

* * *

 **Summary:** Todo había sido culpa de un mal cálculo — _su_ mal cálculo. Había cometido una equivocación imperdonable, un error que no podía permitirse cometer para, justamente, evitarse _todas_ aquellas consecuencias.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **SasuHina Month 2017**

* * *

 **T** odo había pasado tan rápido.

Los acelerados pasos de sus rechinantes zapatos resonaron en el extenso pasillo, ignorando deliberadamente los múltiples llamados de atención que recibió de las féminas de blancos e impecables uniformes que se iba encontrando en el camino. Sus trotes se tornaron más rápidos en cuanto vislumbró a lo lejos la camilla, empezando a correr al advertir cómo ésta era llevada directamente al área de operaciones. Tembló internamente ante aquella visión, pero siempre intentando mantener la compostura; pese a lo nervioso que estaba, nadie debía darse cuenta de que sus temores se hicieron realidad y la manifestación de aquellos sucesos tuvo un gran peso en él.

 _¡Al diablo la jodida compostura!_

Le imposibilitaron el camino cuando las puertas del quirófano se cerraron en sus narices, dejándole más ansioso que antes. Una de las enfermeras que iba custodiando la camilla no se amedrentó ante su mirada cargada de cólera y desesperación, obligándole a permanecer afuera de la habitación a espera de un diagnóstico; estaba más que acostumbrada a aquellas reacciones y había aprendido a lidiar con ellas la mayor parte del tiempo. Ese hombre de largos y azabaches cabellos _no_ sería la excepción.

Cuando ella desapareció nuevamente por la puerta para unirse al cuerpo de médicos a cargo de la operación, Uchiha Sasuke se dejó caer en uno de los asientos que estaban ubicados en el pasillo, pasándose una mano sobre los negros cabellos con evidente impotencia. Se sintió inútil, como nunca antes se sintió en todos sus veintiséis años de vida; se sintió estúpido, como nunca antes lo fue después de meterse de lleno en aquella carrera que le costó el distinguido apellido.

Y ahora también se sentía culpable.

Su teléfono móvil sonó en el bolsillo de sus pantalones de chándal por décima vez, provocando que un cirujano que iba pasando le reprendiera con la mirada que el uso de aquel aparato estaba prohibido en esa área; Sasuke frunció el ceño y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose con desgana al baño de hombres. Colocó el móvil sobre la cerámica del lavamanos para abrir el grifo del mismo y coger un poco de agua entre sus manos, echándosela en la cara al instante. Repitió el proceso dos veces más hasta que la música por defecto del celular volvió a crear eco en aquellas cuatro paredes, haciéndole chasquear la lengua y contestar _por fin_ , pero de no muy buena manera, a su interlocutor.

—¿Qué mierda quieres?

Al otro lado de la línea, Haruno Sakura se quedó de piedra ante el tosco tono de voz del hombre de oscura mirada, y preguntó temerosa.

—Co… ¿cómo está?

Sasuke no iba a responderle eso —es más, no le iba a decir _absolutamente_ nada. Se quedó callado, mirándose en el amplio espejo ubicado encima del lavabo.

Al ver que no obtendría nada de aquel perenne mutismo, su compañera del trabajo y amiga de la infancia volvió a hablar con el temblor de sus propios nervios presente en su voz, señalándole que el accidente había sido inevitable y él, aunque hubiese querido lo contrario, no podía haber hecho nada.

 _«Lo sé, maldita sea. ¡Lo sé!»_

El Uchiha colgó sin más la llamada cuando la mujer de ojos verdes le expresó unas palabras que, en lugar de sosegar a su atormentada conciencia, habían destruido de manera mordaz la poca paciencia que le quedaba. _Explotó_. Lanzó el móvil con tanta violencia contra la pared, que éste terminó con la batería fuera del dispositivo y la pantalla hecha añicos.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cara y se apoyó en la pared, dejándose caer al suelo con la ideología de una inminente derrota derrumbándose con pesadez sobre sus hombros. En aquellos momentos, los médicos seguramente seguían con la leve y pertinaz esperanza de encontrar pulso en el cuerpo de la persona que él más valoraba en aquel nauseabundo mundo.

 _«Despierta, maldición. Despierta de una puta vez y larguémonos de aquí»._

Todo había sido culpa de un mal cálculo — _su_ mal cálculo. Había cometido una equivocación imperdonable, un error que no podía permitirse cometer para, justamente, evitarse _todas_ aquellas consecuencias.

 _«Y fue mi jodida culpa»._

El acto gimnástico de la joven acróbata Hyūga Hinata había sido esplendoroso. Especializándose en varios tipos de gimnasia, la joven de ojos perlados había demostrado ser una especie de utopía terrenal; verla flotar como un ser alado durante unos segundos antes de emplear una peligrosa voltereta hizo a más de uno de los presentes respingar. El ritmo que llevó al manejar las mazas y la pelota fue lo mejor, la manipulación del aro y los listones le habían hecho ganarse fuertes aplausos, ni qué decir de los gritos ansiosos de las piruetas que hizo en las barras asimétricas.

Sin embargo, sería el último acto lo que dejaría boquiabiertos a todos. Eso era todo lo que Hinata necesitaba hacer para que la vergüenza que su padre profesaba por ella se marchara; era el único y definitivo paso que necesitaba dar para que _por fin_ pudiera ser una reconocida competidora en el mundo de la gimnasia rítmica y acrobática. El triunfo y la fama estarían a la vuelta de la esquina con su próximo evento; ya casi podían ella y Sasuke, su entrenador, percibir entre sus manos la gloria, las miles de ovaciones que la lanzarían a una vida llena de profesionalismo. Su progenitor ya no la consideraría estúpida por renunciar su destino y dedicarse a dar brincos como un payaso, y la decepción de sus quinqués se desvanecería.

Pero, a cambio de todo aquello, Hinata se ganó _por primera vez_ la preocupación de Hiashi y la desconocida consternación de Sasuke.

Había sido tonta por distraerse con la sonrisa que el azabache le dedicó segundos antes de que el silbato taladrara los oídos de ambos, anunciando su entrada al escenario; el beso rápido que le dio en la comisura de sus labios la había turbado por completo, y la promesa de forjar un futuro a su lado la habían hecho dar un mal cálculo en su última maroma.

Para cuando Uchiha quiso advertirle de su traspié, Hyūga Hinata ya había caído fuera del trampolín.

Ahora la joven estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte por su culpa. Su subconsciente le había advertido que fuera un poco más paciente y dejase a la muchacha de bonitos ojos actuar primero; la frágil y nerviosa personalidad de ella era algo que no debió tomarse a la ligera, mucho menos antes de un acto tan peligroso.

Pero, ignoró todo aquello porque la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes.

La inopinada exposición de sus emociones e intenciones la había desconcentrado en su salto mortal. Hinata se había golpeado la cabeza contra el áspero piso, su mala suerte la había hecho caer fuera de los límites de la colchoneta de seguridad; además, había terminado aterrizando de manera violenta sobre su rodilla derecha, lo que seguramente conllevaba consigo una posible fractura que afectaría gravemente a su tibia y peroné.

Sasuke podía asegurar sin temor a equivocarse que, dentro de aquel lúgubre quirófano, Hinata no era consciente de que se avecinaba una posible e irreparable fisura a todos sus sueños en el mundo artístico; de que la posibilidad de reconciliarse con el adusto de su padre se había ido al carajo… y que el culpable era alguien que ella no podría odiar nunca.

Y eso, en vez de apaciguar un poco las desesperanzas del Uchiha, solo lo hizo sentir más miserable de haberse fijado en aquella niña de benevolente corazón.

 _«Lo siento, Hinata. Lo siento tanto»._

* * *

 **Prompt N° I:** _Trampolín._

* * *

 **¡Asdadsfafsa!**

 **Me encanta volver a estos lares, ¡y justo con la temática que más me gusta manejar! UwU (Se oculta detrás del sofá)**

 **Vale, ¡vale! Empezamos un pelín fuerte, sí… pero, intentaré hacer que el Prompt siguiente no sea tan… así :v (?) No obstante, tenía ganas de hacer algo que amo hacer: hacer sufrir a los personajes :v Además, desde que la lista fue anunciada hace, ¿un mes?, no dejaba de arrancarme el cabello cuando vi el primer tema. En serio, ¿qué iba a hacer yo con eso? XD Intenté no hacer algo tan cliché (?) y, pues… recordé el precioso Destino Final.**

 **Y esto salió :v**

 **Sinceramente, espero que les haya gustado :3 Ya saben dónde dejar sus lágrimas y/o protestas (?). ¡Oh, sí! Lo que dije iba en serio, ¿eh? ¡Quiero volver a escribir de la OTP! Así sea algo de este estilo… XD**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. II: Stress

**¡Hola, hola!**

 **Y, tal y como prometí, ¡aquí estoy de nuevo! T_T**

 **Sí, bueno, yo dije que este Prompt sería más alegre en cuanto al anterior, pero yo no puedo evitar ponerle salsa al asunto :´v Lo intenté, en serio… pero como lo escribí a las dos de la mañana, ya se imaginarán que solo ponía lo primero que se me viniera XD**

 **En realidad, hice dos versiones de este tema, pero el otro estaba más…** _ **meh**_ **, mucho dulce para mi gusto, ¡y yo no le voy a eso! XD**

 **En fin, seré la anti-dulzura de este año para con los Prompts XD**

 **Sin más que decir, nos vemos abajo. ¡Aburr!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino a don Masashi Kishimoto. De ser mía la serie, haría canon el SasuKarin :v

 **Advertencias:** Este capítulo está ubicado en un **Alternative Universe.** Contendrá, además algo de **lenguaje soez, drama, romance, family.**

 **Extensión:** Más de 1000 palabras. [Oneshot]

* * *

Parejas involucradas en el capítulo: **SasuHina.**

* * *

Si no estás de acuerdo con lo que se va a ver aquí, según tengo entendido, hay un botón que dice _«_ _ **Atrás**_ _»_. Púlsalo y nos evitamos malos ratos.

* * *

 **Summary:** Solo le faltaba una semana más para deshacerse por completo del excesivo estrés que lo agobiaba, y entonces podría disculparse adecuadamente con su hijo por haberle gritado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **H** inata arqueó las cejas, preocupada, y se llevó una mano al pecho en cuanto vio cómo su pequeño hijo de seis años corría hacia ella y chocaba con sus piernas, aferrándose como si fuera su única tabla de salvación en medio del vasto océano. Le escuchó sollozar de manera ahogada contra sus pantalones, sintiendo la humedad de sus lágrimas traspasarle la ropa para dar de lleno con su piel, casi de inmediato.

—Oh, Kōichi…

Alzó su mano derecha y acarició sus oscuros cabellos, mientras que la otra se encargaba de darle unos toques suaves en la espalda para que se tranquilizara; con la culpa de su error embargando cada centímetro su cuerpo, la mujer de ojos claros se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. _Realmente_ había querido advertirle al niño que se quedase jugando en su habitación hasta que ella le llamase para almorzar, que aquel no era el mejor de los momentos para que se acercase a su padre; pero, si se hubiese enfocado en él, la comida se podría haber quemado y, si debía ser sincera, no quería darle más pretextos a su esposo de molestarse más de lo que ya estaba.

Uchiha Hinata había sido una mujer muy complaciente y benevolente respecto al trabajo de su marido. Sabía que, últimamente, las cosas en el almacén de electrodomésticos donde él ejercía estaban _demasiado_ alborotadas porque en un par de días se suscitaría el evento del _Black Friday_ ; estar al pendiente del inventario, y verificar que nada faltase o sobrase, no era tarea fácil. Hinata lo sabía, y por eso le había dado su espacio al hombre que amaba, dejándolo trabajar en la pequeña oficina que tenía, mientras ella se encargaba de darle _todo_ lo que necesitara para que su hastío no aumentara.

Pero, pese a que quería a su pareja con todo el corazón, Hinata también tenía su límite.

Ese día su resignación acabó cuando Uchiha Sasuke le gritó al pequeño Uchiha Kōichi, solo porque éste había comenzado a corretear alrededor de él, buscando un poco de la atención que le había privado en aquella extenuante semana. Al parecer, el niño también se había hartado de ser ignorado por su propio padre.

La mujer de azulado cabello sabía _perfectamente_ que siempre que Sasuke estaba muy estresado, se ponía un tanto violento; había sido así desde que estudiaban juntos en la Universidad y la época de exámenes finales estaba cercana, poniéndolo de muy mal humor. Aquella costumbre no había cambiado ni cuando consiguió su primer trabajo, ni cuando tuvo que soportar los antojos de su embarazo. Tal vez el hombre de azabache cabellera no llegaba al punto de _regresar-tres-eslabones-de-la-hominización_ y dar golpes a diestra y siniestra, pero Hinata admitía, _muy_ _a su pesar_ , que se volvía alguien insoportable hasta para ella misma.

Sin embargo, Sasuke y ella ya no eran un par de jóvenes impulsivos que no medían la magnitud de sus actos; eran padres de familia y debían comportarse como tal.

Y la _ex-Hyūga_ quería pasar tiempo con su familia.

* * *

Después de haber dejado a su hijo durmiendo la siesta, abrazado a su pequeño oso de peluche, la fémina se dirigió hacia la oficina de su compañero. Tragó grueso en cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta de madera, preguntándose internamente si hacer aquello era lo correcto; si valía la pena avivar la furia de Sasuke, o simplemente dejarlo pasar _una vez más._ Aventurarse a hacer cosas que consideraba indiscretas la ponían _siempre_ muy intranquila —como aquella vez cuando ella y Sasuke tuvieron relaciones en la casa de sus padres, mientras estos conversaban con la señora Mikoto de quién sabe qué cosa.

Sin embargo, cogió la manija de la puerta y entró sin tocar.

Uchiha Sasuke volteó hacia la entrada de la habitación, alzando una de sus oscuras cejas cuando vio a su mujer apoyarse en la puerta y cruzarse de brazos. No negaba que le causaba algo de curiosidad saber qué hacía ella ahí, pero no iba a detener su faena por averiguarlo. Estaba de verdad _muy_ ocupado.

—¿Qu-…?

—Le gritaste a Kōichi. —Fue directa, _tal vez demasiado_ , pero los nervios la habían llevado a un punto sin retorno, y no iba a dejar pasar el error del otro. _No si su hijo estaba involucrado._

—Ah…

El Uchiha frunció el ceño y regresó su mirada hacia el catálogo de nuevos guardarropas que había estado inspeccionando, antes de que la de ojos perlados entrase a interrumpirle. Sintió un leve pinchazo de culpa al recordar que el chiquillo había salido de la oficina con lagrimones en los ojos, justo después de que él hubiese perdido la imperturbabilidad con sus múltiples _«¡Papá, vamos a jugar!»_ , y gritándole que no lo molestara. Cuando le escuchó llorar de manera ahogada, se sintió como un absoluto pusilánime; él había prometido siempre velar por la seguridad de su hijo, atender a sus necesidades y caprichos sin importar si deseaba jugar a algún estúpido juego que lo hicieran a él verse ridículo.

Y ahora había hecho justamente lo contrario.

—Sasuke-kun.

—Hinata, déjame trabajar.

—No, Sasuke-kun —La susodicha ignoró sus palabras y se colocó a sus espaldas, poniendo sus manos sobre los anchos hombros de él, advirtiendo lo rígidos que estos se hallaban—. Kōichi solo quería pasar tiempo con su padre.

Uchiha se sacudió levemente, intentando deshacer el agarre de aquellas manos, pero decidió restarle importancia al encontrarse más ensimismado en los importes de ventas de las cómodas que tenían previstas exportar el próximo Lunes—. Estoy ocupado, Hinata.

—Y también estás _muy_ estresado —Hinata comenzó a dar leves presiones con sus pulgares justo donde la clavícula conectaba con su cuello, acercándose poco a poco al esternocleidomastoideo—. ¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso?

—¿Acaso no ves lo que estoy haciendo?

Ella no contestó, pero aumentó la presión de su toque, dirigiéndolo al cabo de unos segundos hacia la parte trasera de su cuello—. Pero, podrías enfermarte —Movió sus dedos con parsimonia, ascendiendo y descendiendo con presura para transmitirle toda la tranquilidad que le hacía falta en esos momentos—. Por favor, Sasuke-kun, descansa _solo_ cinco minutos.

Sasuke suspiró, sintiéndose derrotado al interpretar las intenciones de Hinata. Dejando los papeles sobre la mesa sin mucha sutileza, se permitió proveerse el pequeño respiro que acababa de rechazar al percibir las caricias de su mujer ahora sobre sus antebrazos. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió como ella se acercaba más a su cuerpo, respirando profundamente al percatarse de los suaves senos que se apretujaban contra su espalda; él nunca se lo diría, porque probablemente ella moriría de vergüenza, pero siempre se había preguntado cómo _aquella_ parte en el cuerpo de una mujer tan pequeña y delicada podía ser _tan…_ voluminosa.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos en absoluto, pero cómodo mutismo, Sasuke apreció con satisfacción cómo el estrés acumulado de la última semana pareció haber mermado notablemente con las quiméricas caricias que las finas y níveas manos de su esposa le dieron en el área del cuello y los brazos.

La sintió acercarse a su rostro, juntando su sonrojada mejilla con la de él, y dejándole aspirar la esencia que le había comprado con el sustancioso pago del mes pasado, dándose cuenta de lo bien que olía en ella. Hinata sonrió divertida al anunciarle que sentía ligeras cosquillas por culpa de la creciente barba que aún no había tenido oportunidad de afeitar, a lo que él reaccionó posando una mano sobre la azulada cabeza para apretarla más contra sí, haciéndola reír al frotar insistentemente sus pómulos y raspándole la tersa piel.

Ah, su risa. _¡Cómo la había extrañado!_

En cuanto la Uchiha logró zafarse del afiance de su marido, rió un poco más antes de arrimarse a él de nuevo y emprender otra ronda de caricias, esta vez sobre sus negros cabellos. Le sintió acomodar su postura sobre la silla giratoria, cerrando nuevamente sus quinqués y respirando adormilado al pasar sus finos dedos con elegancia sobre su cuero cabelludo.

—Lo estoy haciendo por ustedes.

Hinata sonrió cuando Sasuke dejó salir aquellas palabras en un tono demasiado bajo, pero lo suficientemente audible para ella; bajó su rostro y dejó un beso sobre su mejilla, haciéndole sonreír levemente. No hubo necesidad de preguntarle a qué se refería, siendo este el conflicto de la semana, _era bastante obvio._

—Y te lo agradecemos mucho, cariño —Se atrevió a abrazarle, cerrando los ojos al aspirar la colonia que Sasuke desprendía de su cuerpo. Aún con el sudor que traía encima por culpa de aquel caluroso día, ella percibió su varonil aroma con gusto—. Haces tanto por Kōichi y por mí, que nos preocupa que tú sufras por todo este estrés.

Sasuke no contestó, pero atrajo el rostro de Hinata hacia el suyo y devoró sus labios, siendo correspondido al instante por la fuerza que adquirió el abrazo, y el permiso de los rosáceos belfos para hacer el contacto más íntimo. Había extrañado _tantas_ cosas en aquella semana que se encerró en la oficina y se aisló por completo de su familia, acompañándolos solamente a la hora de las comidas. La privación del tacto de su esposa y las jugarretas de su hijo lo habían hecho sentirse extraño, un foráneo que solo quería velar por el bienestar de ellos; solo le faltaba una semana más para deshacerse por completo del excesivo estrés que lo agobiaba, y entonces podría disculparse adecuadamente con su hijo por haberle gritado.

Pero, por el momento, tomaría la palabra de _su_ esposa, y descansaría por otros cinco minutos. _Solo cinco_.

* * *

 **Prompt N° II:** _Estrés._

* * *

 **La otra versión era todavía más** _ **fluffy**_ **que esta madre, lo juro :´v**

 **Pero como a mí eso no me va ni de coña, les dejo esto que me gustó más XD**

 **¡Me estoy atrasando con los fanarts! ToT Apenas llevo la base del primero y un boceto del segundo. ¡Y vaya que intento apresurarme! Pero como no tenía nada listo en mi cabeza para este Prompt respecto a los fics, pasé buena parte del día arreglando aquí y allá. Sin embargo, prometo subir el fanart de cada tema… cuando los termine :´v**

 **¡En fin!**

 **Aquí el segundo tema, antes de que den las doce porque así de responsable soy XD Mañana se viene otro, como lo prometí… que, viéndolo bien, tengo miedo de la aberración que crearé XD Dejen un review para saber qué les pareció. No muerdo :v (?)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. III: Road

**¡Holas, gente!**

 **Aquí de nuevo yo con un capítulo al que no le voy a hacer fanart XD ¿Por qué? Porque no puedo dibujar autos, fin :v** _ **Nah**_ **, no se crean, lo haré también c: Pero, por el momento vamos a enfocarnos en este fic, que, si soy sincera, la trama se me hizo un poco más fácil de manejar que los dos anteriores.**

 **Lamento no haberlo colgado ayer, pero me puse a avanzar con los fanarts y no logré terminar este Prompt antes de medianoche :´v Sin embargo, lo traigo un pelín más largo —insuficiente todavía para lo que estoy acostumbrada, pero,** _ **bueh**_ **... ¡Y, bueno! El tema de hoy ya va muy avanzado, así que posiblemente lo cuelgue en la noche, sino es que mañana temprano^^**

 **En fin, espero que les guste este y… no, hoy no hay** _ **Angst**_ **—lo digo por si ya esperaban mi dosis anti-fluff :v Pero hay algo más :v**

 **¡Aburrr!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino a don Masashi Kishimoto. De ser mía la serie, haría canon el SasuIno :v

 **Advertencias:** Este capítulo está ubicado en un **Alternative Universe.** Contendrá, además algo de **lenguaje soez, romance, violencia, ¿suspense?**

 **Extensión:** Más de 2000 palabras. [Oneshot]

* * *

Parejas involucradas en el capítulo: **SasuHina.**

* * *

Si no estás de acuerdo con lo que se va a ver aquí, según tengo entendido, hay un botón que dice _«_ _ **Atrás**_ _»_. Púlsalo y nos evitamos malos ratos.

* * *

 **Summary:** Había sido pura casualidad—o tal vez _muy_ mala suerte—el que la llanta de su lujoso y ahora ya _nada_ confiable auto se pinchara justo en medio de la desolada carretera de Nevada, mientras retornaba de casa de su hermano mayor, Itachi. No había sufrido lo que Suigetsu comúnmente llamaba _«contacto paranormal»_ , mucho menos sería víctima de una estúpida abducción alienígena.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

— _ **E**_ _ntonces, ¿qué, preciosa? ¿Te vienes a dar una vuelta con nosotros ya?_

Sasuke Uchiha se llevó la copa de _Tequila_ hacia los labios y la tragó de golpe, haciendo una mueca de desagrado al apreciar la quemazón en su garganta, mientras observaba sin mucho interés la escena que se estaba suscitando frente a sus narices —aunque, si le preguntaban, él seguramente indicaría que aquel lamentable conflicto había estado pasando desde mucho antes de que él pusiera un pie dentro de aquella taberna de mala muerte.

Había sido pura casualidad—o tal vez _muy_ mala suerte—el que la llanta de su lujoso y ahora ya _nada_ confiable auto se pinchara justo en medio de la desolada carretera de Nevada, en el área de la _ruta estatal 375_ ¹, mientras retornaba de casa de su hermano mayor, Itachi. El menor de los Uchiha había escuchado _incontables_ veces los cuentos de su camarada, Suigetsu, en relación a la antedicha autopista; lo que, _se suponía_ , sucedía a altas horas de la noche cuando se estaba manejando alrededor de las zonas cercanas a bases militares.

Empero, el de cabellos azabaches estaba al tanto que aquellos mitos eran solo eso: una _completa falacia_ —Y, en caso de que tuviesen _algo_ de autenticidad, los supuestos avistamientos de especímenes poco comunes para el ojo humano eran puros relatos, y siendo el testimonio oral como _única_ fuente. Obviamente no creyó ni una palabra del Hōzuki cuando advirtió la hora en el reloj que tenía en la muñeca, dándose cuenta de que ya pasaban las dos de la madrugada; estaba caminando a paso realmente lento por las áridas veredas de la carretera, y aún no había visto nada que le provocase inquietud alguna. La fastidiosa búsqueda de una estación de autoservicio, o de una casa que le proporcionase el acceso a un teléfono había sido agotadora —porque su móvil, _curiosamente_ , se había quedado sin batería. No había sufrido lo que Suigetsu comúnmente llamaba _«contacto paranormal»_ , mucho menos sería víctima de una estúpida abducción alienígena; la noche estaba pasando con tanta tranquilidad, que incluso se permitió hacer pequeños descansos sobre las piedras.

Eso hasta que una anciana que traía puestas unas gafas de Sol enormes y una bufanda de pésimo gusto que se le quedó mirando por un buen rato en el lado contrario de la carretera². Sasuke había tragado grueso ante la tenue sonrisa llena de malicia que ella le dedicó antes de continuar su camino, apartando la vista solo hasta que la notó perderse en la lejanía y oscuridad del camino.

Pero, exceptuando eso, seguía sin creer las payasadas del chico de cabello blanco.

* * *

Cuando por fin dio con una cantina, no dudó ni un momento más y se adentró en ella, pasando de largo las miradas de los camioneros que le observaron con interés, y otros como si fuera una enfermedad venérea vuelta persona. Se echó las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero, y se acercó a la barra para pedirle un teléfono a la mujer de largos cabellos dorados que, al parecer, estaba a cargo del local.

Por otro lado, Ino Yamanaka ignoró al obeso y vulgar hombre que había empezado a flirtear con ella, y corrió al encuentro del de cabellos oscuros, sintiéndose _por fin_ con la fortuna de su lado al ver lo bien parecido que era. La mayoría de sus clientes eran gordinflones y groseros, por lo que, ver a aquel muchacho—al que le calculó tener unos veintidós años—, no dudó ni un segundo en atenderle de inmediato.

Una vez que Sasuke cogió algo renuente el celular de la rubia que no dejaba de suspirar como retardada, llamó a su hermano contándole los acontecimientos que le forzaron a entrar a un bar en medio de la nada, recibiendo como respuesta que esperara por su arribo dentro de una hora y media, ya que el lugar donde se encontraba estaba un tanto apartado de la civilización. El menor gruñó inconforme de su anuncio, pero aceptó a regañadientes; tomó asiento con desgana en una de las butacas frente a la barra, aceptando con estoicismo la botella de _Tequila_ que la fémina le dio como _«cortesía de la casa»_ —aunque para el Uchiha fueron innegables sus intenciones de coquetear con él, poniendo la bebida como pretexto.

Sasuke admitía que Ino tenía _buenas_ curvas para maravillar a cualquier hombre… pero, él _no_ era _cualquier hombre._

No bebió más de dos copas de la fuerte bebida alcohólica, pues, aunque su consanguíneo seguramente le haría quedarse _de nuevo_ en su casa hasta que reparasen su coche, no quería darle más problemas llegando como un puto borracho. Y es que, a veces— _muy pocas veces—_ , tenía esos insólitos episodios de su vida en los que quería comportarse _un tanto_ benevolente con Itachi.

Aunque, la realidad era que Sasuke Uchiha no toleraba bien el alcohol.

—De nuevo esos imbéciles.

El Uchiha despegó el vaso a medio llenar de sus belfos, y elevó una ceja ante el tono enfurecido de la mujer de rubia cabellera que, luego de contarle la mitad de su vida, veía con irritación la misma escena que él. Por su murmuración, Sasuke no tenía que ser realmente inteligente para darse cuenta de que la Yamanaka conocía a aquellos corpulentos y _asquerosamente_ emborrachados sujetos —y, según sus observaciones, ella no les tenía en muy buena estimación.

Volteando su cabeza de vuelta hacia los hombres, notó con desagrado cómo ellos acorralaban a una chiquilla de, tal vez, unos diecisiete años. El moreno no se cuestionó por qué una niña con pinta de ser todavía una colegial estaría a altas horas en aquel lugar, pero Ino parecía conocerla; lo encrespada que se había puesto al ver que la joven solo mantenía la cabeza gacha, y tiritaba ante los roces de esos degenerados con su largo y azulino cabello, fue lo que le bastó a Sasuke para estar al tanto de que esos _imbéciles_ la pagarían muy caro.

No pudo evitar sentir repulsión al ver cómo el que tenía una barba tupida y desaliñada, además de intuir que era el cabecilla de aquel grupo de cuatro fortachones, pasaba uno de sus gordos dedos sobre la pálida mejilla de la chica que palideció terriblemente bajo su toque. Sin ser consciente de sus acciones, apretó el vaso entre sus manos; cerró los ojos y se enderezó en su asiento cuando tuvo el estrambótico impulso de levantarse para interceptar aquel engorroso _numerito_.

No obstante, Ino se le adelantó al saltar por sobre la barra para acercarse a aquel sujeto.

—¡Déjala ya, Rubén! —La rubia se colocó a un lado del susodicho, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño al ver que, después de unos segundos, descubrió que la había ignorado—. Joder, que te estoy hablando, _¡pedazo de borracho de mierda!_

Entonces el hombre se puso de pie de manera violenta al escuchar eso último, haciendo que la blonda reculara un tanto temerosa al ver las tres cabezas de altura que le sacaba.

— _¿Cómo me dijiste, estúpida?_ —Volteó a ver a la de cabellos oscuros con una sonrisa libidinosa, al mismo tiempo que la cogía rudamente del brazo y la obligaba a levantarse, haciéndola tastabillar ante la agresiva agitación— _. Déjame en paz tú, que esta puta se viene conmigo, ¿o no, lindura?_

Sasuke no lo resistió más. Dejó el vaso _completamente_ vacío sobre la barra en un golpe sordo, a la vez que se bajaba de un salto del asiento. En cuanto vio a aquel apretujar con brusquedad el brazo de la joven, mientras notaba de reojo a la rubia que se empeñaba en mantenerle la mirada—así estuviera muriendo de los nervios en su interior—, decidió que ya era hora de ponerle un freno a ese idiota.

—Deja de joder y vete de una puta vez, ¿quieres?

El camionero y sus secuaces, así como también Ino y la joven que veía a todos con evidente desconfianza, se voltearon a ver al azabache.

— _¿Y este chino qué?_ —El gordinflón observó con notable burla al azabache que le estaba, al parecer, enfrentando, cómo éste era más pequeño que él. Echó un intento de risotada que más pareció un sonido disonante y desagradable para _todos_ los presentes, y le hizo un movimiento al chico con la mano, echándolo como si fuera alguna pestilencia—. _No te metas en esto, chino pendejo._

El Uchiha menor frunció el entrecejo al no enterarse de _una sola_ palabra de aquel hombre —y no porque estuviera cayéndose de borracho y apenas podía balbucear, sino por estarle hablando en un idioma que desconocía por completo. A lo mucho entendía el complicado alemán con el que su hermano le hablaba algunas veces para joderle la mente.

Pero, si de algo estaba _completamente_ seguro, es que no le había dicho _«gusto en conocerte»_ o algo por el estilo.

Al verle un tanto extrañado, Ino se acercó a él y le susurró en el oído con cierto pánico que intentó camuflar en una sonrisa sarcástica—. No le hagas caso, Rubén está tan borracho que no se entera de lo que está haciendo —Entonces señaló con un leve movimiento de cabeza a la estudiante que se había alejado considerablemente de aquel jaleo, abrazándose a sí misma en una esquina del local—. Llévate a mi amiga de aquí, _por favor_. Yo me encargo de estos idiotas.

Sasuke resopló y la miró irónico—. Sí, _claro_ , después de ver cómo casi te cagas por ese imbécil que te gritó.

La Yamanaka se sonrojó como un jugoso tomate y apretó los puños, murmurando ofendida.

— _So-solo olvidé que no llevaba con qué defenderme._

Sasuke la dejó farfullando cosas que le importaban un demonio, y se acercó a la joven de cabellos azulados, viendo cómo ésta se tensaba al verle tan cerca—. No me interesas, así que no creas que vengo para violarte.

Cogió sin ninguna delicadeza la mano de la mujer, llevándosela casi a rastras afuera del bar.

* * *

Una vez afuera, y que Sasuke le diese una lacónica explicación del por qué se la había llevado con él—así estuviese confundido también porque desconocía las razones de su repentino actuar—, la joven le agradeció en voz baja mientras le dedicaba una leve sonrisa que solo incomodó más al muchacho.

Antes de que el susodicho dijera algo más, escuchó cómo alguien le llamaba a lo lejos, a la vez que se acercaba trotando a ambos.

—¿Itachi?

—¿Sasuke? —El mayor de los Uchiha se acercó a su hermano, mirando con cierta intriga a la persona que estaba a su lado—. Hola, eh… tú, ¿eres amiga de Sasuke?

La chica, al ver la suave sonrisa que le dedicó aquel hombre, dejó su postura defensiva por un momento y negó levemente—. Yo… él solo me ayudó.

—Es una larga historia. —explicó Sasuke al ver la cara de duda sospecha su hermano, recibiendo un asentimiento de su parte.

—Ya veo —Itachi les sonrió a ambos y alzó las llaves del auto, señalándole el nombrado transporte con un ligero movimiento de cabeza—. ¿Nos vamos?

Sasuke asintió, mirando por el rabillo del ojo cómo la chica se mordía el labio inferior, moviéndose nerviosa en su lugar al estar observando la taberna, con obvias intenciones de entrar nuevamente. Empero, él llamó su atención y la hizo renunciar de su idea al proponerle algo que ni él mismo tenía previsto.

—Entonces, ¿a dónde te llevamos?

Ella le miró totalmente sorprendida—. ¿Co-cómo? —balbuceó con nerviosismo que aquello no era necesario, pero el menor hizo caso omiso de su negativa.

Suspirando con cierto hastío, cogió la blanca mano de ella, restándole importancia a la mirada indiscreta de la _comadreja_. La llevó hacia el auto y le abrió la puerta, dejándola sin opción de negarse al obligarla a subirse deprisa. Ella ingresó al coche y agradeció nuevamente al hosco azabache, sintiéndose enrojecer al sentir cómo él se sentaba a su lado sin más.

—Yo… soy Hinata.

Sasuke se apoyó de brazos cruzados sobre el cabezal del asiento delantero, asintiendo solamente a lo que ella dijo. Pero, en cuanto vio a su familiar acercarse al auto para abrir la puerta del conductor, sonrió con cierta malicia y miró a la mujer con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

—Lo sé, _Hinata Hyūga_.

La aludida Hinata palideció y abrió los ojos con desmesura cuando el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha ingresó al coche, dedicándola una mirada a través del espejo retrovisor que no hizo sino avivar su desasosiego. Jadeó al escuchar el motor del vehículo encenderse, siendo lo último que escucharía antes de que la oscuridad la embargase.

—Eso no era necesario, Sasuke. —Lo reprendió Itachi cuando el menor quitó la mano que tenía sobre la nariz de Hinata, dejando caer un pañuelo mojado al suelo.

—Cállate y conduce, Itachi.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones de texto:**

 **¹** **:** Es una carretera de dos sentidos situada en el centro-sur de Nevada, Estados Unidos. La carretera está situada en el extremo este de la Base de la Fuerza Aérea Nellis, y fue nombrada oficialmente el 18 de abril de 1996. El nombre _Carretera Extraterrestre_ alude a la base situada cerca del gobierno de alto secreto: Área 51.

 **²** **:** Si han visto los vídeos de Dross, sabrán a qué relato me refiero. Si no, pueden buscarlo en YouTube como: "Sucedió en una estación de la carretera".

* * *

 **Prompts N ° III:** _Roads._

* * *

 **¡Y ahí está!**

 **No me estoy quejando, pero—mentira, sí lo estoy—, ¿quién escogió los temas del día? ¿En qué pensaba? :v Sin embargo, no me malinterpreten, me gusta salir de la zona de** _ **confort**_ **y aventurarme a escribir algo de lo que no estoy acostumbrada —excepto el** _ **Angst,**_ **ese siempre, ¿eh? :v**

 **¿Les cuento algo? El final fue algo que cambié hace unos minutos :v**

* * *

 **Quiero agradecer a las personas que me han marcado en** _ **Favoritos**_ **y** _ **Follows**_ **, además de que me dejaron un bonito review. ¡Gracias! (Inserte corazón marica (?).**

 **Fher34:**

Sí XD Me gusta el fluff y eso, pero cuando se trata de escribir, yo rechazo la naturaleza XD Muchas gracias por tus reviews y por la suerte con el fanart. ¡Ya estoy en la fase final! TuT En cuanto a Sasuke, sí, es un hijo de sus padres muertos, pero es verdad que a uno el trabajo lo vuelve loco —No me ha pasado, pero lo imagino XD

 **fran sanchez:**

Lo siento XD Es verdad que a mí me gusta escribir cosas tristes, dramáticas y así, pero te prometo que habrá variedad XD ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!

 **Kari**

Me alegro de que te haya gustado. ¡Gracias por el cumplido!

* * *

 **Y, ahora sí, seguiré trabajando en el próximo tema que, a comparación de esto, ya llevo más de la mitad, así que puede que hoy tengan doble capitulo XD**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	4. IV: Lawyer

_**¡Güenas!**_ **Ya regresé :v**

 **Como prometí, aquí el siguiente Prompt :D**

 **Recién lo empecé cuando me levanté porque, si soy sincera, no sabía qué hacer :´v Pero, lo logré y espero que les guste XD**

 **Diré que me estoy atrasando XD Pero, el caso es que estoy cumpliendo con traerles un nuevo capítulo cada día, ¿eh? La** _ **yo**_ **de antes se habría ido al carajo luego de colgar un mísero capítulo :v Por cierto, que quise actualizar hace rato, pero FF no cargaba :´v**

 **¡Aburrr!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino a don Masashi Kishimoto. De ser mía la serie, haría canon el SasuNaru :v

 **Advertencias:** Este capítulo está ubicado en un **Alternative Universe.** Contendrá, además algo de **lenguaje soez, drama, romance.**

 **Extensión:** Más de 2000 palabras. [Oneshot]

* * *

Parejas involucradas en el capítulo: **SasuHina.** Leve **MenHina, SasuSaku.**

* * *

Si no estás de acuerdo con lo que se va a ver aquí, según tengo entendido, hay un botón que dice _«_ _ **Atrás**_ _»_. Púlsalo y nos evitamos malos ratos.

* * *

 **Summary:** Hinata había llegado a él por haber sido catalogado como una de las más sobresalientes recomendaciones de abogados que podía tener el _bufete_ más prestigioso del condado, y, aunque al principio dedujo que se trataría sobre alguna herencia familiar, escuchó con aparente interés que la mujer de cabellos cortos y oscuros, _en realidad_ , estaba ahí para iniciar una demanda en contra de Menma Uzumaki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **N** unca la había visto antes en otro lugar que no fuera en la televisión o el internet, mucho menos le había dado importancia a la popularidad que poseía por su apellido; para Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyūga era un _cero a la izquierda_. Una mujer de bonito cuerpo, lo admitía, pero sin mucha gracia.

Empero, cuando un Viernes por la mañana—mientras llegaba de comprarse un _Frapuccino_ en el _Starbucks_ de la esquina—la tuvo frente a él con una mirada llena de determinación y un leve sonrojo en sus mofletes, el hombre de negros cabellos supo que aquel ridículo dicho que insinuaba que el mundo era un lugar tan pequeño como un pañuelo, era cierto — _ridículo_ , pero cierto.

Hinata había llegado a él por haber sido catalogado como una de las más sobresalientes recomendaciones de abogados que podía tener el _bufete_ más prestigioso del condado; y, aunque al principio dedujo que aquella reunión se trataría sobre alguna asesoría que tuviese que ver con la adquisición de alguna herencia familiar, el que ella le mirase ofendida y le gritara, _tartamudeando un poco_ , que no era _ese_ tipo de personas, fue indicio suficiente para Sasuke de que se había equivocado —lo que le sorprendió _en parte_ , pues, no era de extrañar lo que solían buscar la mayoría de las herederas malcriadas con afán de sustanciosos capitales.

Acomodándose mejor en su sillón giratorio, escuchó con aparente interés que la mujer de cabellos cortos y oscuros, _en realidad_ , estaba ahí para iniciar una demanda en contra de Menma Uzumaki —su esposo, según le informó entre las lágrimas que ya no pudo contener, debido a la presión de creer que estaba haciendo algo _muy_ imprudente. Uchiha no pudo sino abrir los ojos trastornado de escuchar aquel nombre después de tantos años, principalmente porque aquel individuo era el hermano mayor de su mejor amigo. Realmente no tenía idea de que Menma se hubiese casado, y tampoco es como si Naruto se lo hubiera dicho alguna vez… ¿o sí?

 _«¡Menma se va a casar ´ttebayo!»._

Ah, _sí_ se lo había dicho. Ya recordaba. Ese día Naruto le había escupido— _literalmente_ —en toda la cara la novedad.

La _ex-Hyūga_ le había dicho que quería empezar cuanto antes el proceso de divorcio, importándole _muy_ poco si Menma peleaba o no la mitad de sus patrimonios en respuesta; un hecho que a Sasuke, _lógicamente_ , no le había parecido lo más sensato hacer. No obstante, dejó que continuara dándole las razones del por qué buscaba separarse de aquel hombre, para saber cuáles le convenía emplear en los juicios —y, de paso, poder él aceptar el caso, pues aún no estaba muy convencido de querer invertir su tiempo en el problema de aquella fémina. Aunque, hasta el momento, ninguna de la excusas eran suficiente justificación para reclamar por una separación definitiva.

—Espera —Sasuke alzó la mano, deteniendo su palabrería de golpe. ¿Había escuchado mal? Frunciendo el entrecejo, exclamó con la voz un tanto amenazante—. ¿Qué fue lo último que dijiste?

Hinata le miró atónita por unos segundos, para luego obedecer y repetir con algo de recelo la última frase que había dicho, antes de que su abogado la interrumpiera tan abruptamente.

—Mi esposo me e-engaña con una mujer que se llama…

El menor de los Uchiha soltó una risa sardónica luego de escuchar el nombre de la aludida _amante_ , haciendo que la mujer le mirase con las cejas arqueadas en preocupación. Ese día, además de haberse sentido irritado de que Hinata le comunicase que el tal Menma estaba pidiendo una remuneración por abandono de hogar en su contra—falso, _obviamente_ —, Sasuke se dio cuenta, de la manera más inverosímil y estúpida, que estaba defendiendo a la cónyuge del hombre que se estaba acostando con su novia.

Realmente el mundo era un puñetero pañuelo.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha nunca pensó que la amistad que tenía con Sakura Haruno, algún día, llegaría a tomar el rumbo de una relación íntima; sobre todo porque en su infancia la había tratado de la manera más ruin posible, con el objetivo de quitarse a esa _molesta fangirl_ de encima. Cuando eran niños, él siempre había sido perseguido hasta el cansancio por ella, incitándolo a ser un completo hijo de puta; si no la estaba humillando con palabras, la empujaba sin escrúpulos cuando se abrazaba a él con una confidencia que no le había concedido _nunca_.

Sin embargo, cuando él perdió a su hermano mayor por culpa de una enfermedad ponzoñosa, fueron Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno quienes estuvieron con él en esos momentos _tan_ difíciles; esos momentos en donde él estaba _más_ antipático de lo normal. Fueron ese par de tozudos quienes le sacaron de la depresión en la que había caído, y, fueron esos dos _únicos_ amigos quienes le demostraron que _siempre_ estarían ahí para apoyarle.

Eventualmente, Naruto demostró ser un _segundo hermano_ para él, aunque seguían teniendo sus peleas verbales y físicas de vez en cuando; fue quien _nunca_ se rindió con él, a pesar de que la gente le tuviera lástima por perder el tiempo con un _malagradecido._ Fue Naruto quien le enseñó el verdadero significado de la amistad, y quien le mostró cómo ser menos cabrón con la amiga de ambos.

Y Sakura… ella fue otro cuento.

A pesar de que ya le había dejado claro en _más_ de una ocasión a la mujer de inusual cabellera rosada que no estaba interesado en ella, y que solo fueran muy buenos amigos, Sakura no se rindió _nunca_ en sus intentos por conquistar su corazón. Sasuke sabía que la chica estaba siendo obstinada y un tanto masoquista de recibir sus constantes rechazos con una sonrisa fingida; pero, Sakura seguía afirmándole en cada declaración que le amaba con un frenesí tal —que él, más bien, consideró como una _malsana_ obsesión.

No obstante, decidió aceptar _por fin_ sus sentimientos, aunque no la amara como ella a él. El Uchiha solamente podía ver a Sakura como una buena amiga que soportó todos sus desplantes y mal humor; tal vez y hasta podía decir que la consideraba como una hermana, al igual que Naruto.

Pero, a la vez, sabía que la Haruno había sido la _única_ fémina de su edad que conocía bien, y que había llegado a tolerar; había sido por eso que se había aferrado a las palabras de ella prometiéndole una vida llena de felicidad y amor a su lado, a pesar de que Sasuke no le había creído. Era una relación _meramente_ superficial y carnal, pero él ya se había hecho a la idea de que Sakura sería la mujer con la que pasaría el resto de sus días.

Era por eso que, mirando a la pequeña mujer de cabellos azulados frente a él, Uchiha supo, _de alguna manera_ , que si aceptaba tomar el caso de la _ex-Hyūga_ , estaría haciendo lo incorrecto. Al defender los derechos de aquella mujer, Sasuke estaba al tanto de que también podría afectar a Sakura de manera indirecta al ser _la otra_. Y, aunque le daba igual si la de ojos jade se acostaba con otro que no fuera él, seguía siendo su amiga.

 _Pero el trabajo es trabajo._

—Entonces, él lleva las de perder porque fue quien inició con los desacatos al acuerdo matrimonial —expuso el abogado luego de permanecer en silencio por varios minutos, acomodándose su corbata para mantener las manos ocupadas y que el nerviosismo no fuera evidente—. ¿Algo más que deba saber?

Hinata negó no muy convencida, dándose cuenta de que algo le pasaba a su abogado, mas no expresó su incomodidad. Estaba segura de que el hombre había reaccionado ante el nombre de la amante de su marido, pero tampoco quería sacar sus propias conclusiones sin saber qué sucedía.

Pareciera como si…

* * *

—¿Quieres ir por un café? Esta mierda _realmente_ me provocó un jodido dolor de cabeza.

Hinata miró alarmada a Sasuke en cuanto le escuchó decir tantos tacos de golpe, nada más salir del juzgado. Se había deshecho del saco y aflojado la corbata en cuanto la luz del Sol les dio de lleno en el rostro, quitándole toda la apariencia de prestigioso abogado que siempre procuraba dar. Pero, no lo culpaba, el calor de ese día era _tan_ sofocante, que era normal que se quitase la ropa extra sin titubear… aunque, la temperatura afuera no fue tanta como cuando estuvieron dentro de la audiencia.

Habían ganado el caso gracias a las pruebas incuestionables de Sasuke respecto al adulterio de Menma, incluso si eso le costaba la relación que tenía con la tal Sakura —porque, después de verle la cara aquel día que le reveló el nombre de _la_ otra, Hinata no pudo aguantar la curiosidad. Había sido una sorpresa _repulsiva_ enterarse de la conexión que tenían el Uzumaki, la Haruno y el Uchiha, por lo que pensó _de inmediato_ que la mejor solución sería buscar otro abogado; no obstante, Sasuke le había asegurado comportarse de manera profesional y dejar los asuntos personales fuera de aquel embrollo.

 _Y así lo hizo._

Empero, ver la cara de cólera que le dedicó su, ahora, _ex-_ esposo, no amainaba el dolor de su corazón. No se sentía triunfante en lo absoluto por haber terminado las cosas así con Menma; pues, aunque el amor entre ellos hacía _mucho_ tiempo que se había acabado, seguían teniendo el afecto y respeto de por medio. Y, aunque tampoco se sentía como una completa traidora por haber tenido al amante de Sakura Haruno de su lado, se sentía mal de que el pelinegro hubiese puesto a la mujer de cabellos rosas por sobre su veredicto.

Cuando el juez dictaminó la anulación definitiva del matrimonio Uzumaki-Hyūga, dando por finalizado el juicio con la victoria a su favor, la mujer de perlados ojos había notado cómo la _amante_ se abrazaba a su abogado con desesperación, intensificando la ira de Menma; sin embargo, Sasuke había ignorado las lágrimas que ella soltaba, soltándose del agarre sin ninguna delicadeza.

Estaba de más decir que la relación entre el Uchiha y la Haruno también había acabado en _muy_ malos términos.

Cuando Hinata escuchó la propuesta de su abogado al salir, se puso inusualmente nerviosa; pero, eso no evitó que asintiera levemente, aceptando. Después de las miles de emociones que habían desbordado al terminar con las personas que más influencia tuvieron en sus vidas, un respiro era lo que más necesitaban.

 _Un café estaría bien para empezar de nuevo._

* * *

 **Prompt N° IV:** _Lawyers_

* * *

 **Y ahí está, nuevo tema atrasado XD**

 **Juraba que iba a subirlo ayer por la noche, pero en su lugar me puse a jugar al Zelda. ¡No me juzguéis! XD En fin, el final lo dejo abierto, como siempre, para que ustedes se imaginen lo que pasará a continuación… si no es que yo le hago una continuación más adelante, dependiendo si hay un tema que concuerde. No me acuerdo bien de la lista, pues solo veo el tema del día que toca, así que por eso solo voy creando lo que me sale, sin pensar en lo que podría suceder más adelante —a su vez, ésta es mi explicación a los reviews que me dejaron ayer** **.** **Muchas tenían la duda de por qué ese final, que qué demonios hice XD Yo había dicho al final que, a últimos minutos, cambié lo que ya tenía programado para darle ese** _ **suspense —**_ **Y, como siempre, yo dejando más interrogantes que respuestas :v No sé si vaya a hacer otro capítulo explicando mi rareza, pero puede que sí, no lo sé; eso dependerá de si hay un tema que me inspire XD**

* * *

 **Sin más, agradezco a quienes siguen agregando el fic a Favoritos y dejan comentarios^^ Me hacen inmensamente feliz.**

 **esther82**

Me alegro de que te gustara^^ Como dije, para esas interrogantes no tengo una respuesta en concreto XD Lo que sí diré, es que planeaba poner algo más _sádico_ al respecto. Sin embargo, ya mostraré eso más adelante

 **Sorciere3**

¡Gracias por leer!^^ Me alegra que conozcas el relato XD Cada vez que pienso en estas carreteras, es justo lo que se me viene a la mente O_O´ ¡Qué viva la OTP!

 **SaBaKu-No-MeNnY**

¡Hola! Me da gusto leer tus comentarios T_T Me alegra bastante saber que te han gustado. Yo seguiré escribiendo para que me sigas leyendo xd

 **kxneko-chan**

Sí, esa era la idea XD Bueno, no… ya trataré de darle respuestas a sus dudas

 **fran sanchez**

¡Hola!^^ Pues, te diré que usé esa línea a mi favor para darle otro final al capítulo XD Aunque, no habría estado mal hacerle eso a Sasuke, ¿sabes? XD Como ya mencioné, esas cuestiones os las responderé al rato… o eso espero, si es que no les dejo más XD ¡Gracias por leerme!

* * *

 **Como siempre, invitarlos a que me comenten el capítulo. No muerdo, ¿saben? XD Sin más que decir, estoy trabajando ya en el Prompt de hoy y el fanart del primer día ya casi está listo, pues solo estoy batallando con los fondos¬¬ Como sea, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	5. V: Kleptomaniac

**¡Ola de** _ **marrrrrr**_ **! :v**

 **Aquí de nuevo yo, intentando ser responsable, aunque me salió el tiro por la culata :v**

 **No os voy a mentir, el día sábado y domingo la pasé sin hacer una mierda** **—** **y lo digo tal cual, porque es la verdad XD Y estos días tampoco me puse a escribir porque las palabras, simplemente** **…** **no pod** **í** **a concentrarme. Sin embargo, este peque** **ñ** **o descanso me hizo bien** **—** **y lo digo as** **í** **campante, porque dos a** **ñ** **os y medio no han sido suficiente XD Logr** **é** **avanzar un poco de este Prompt anoche, y ahora en la ma** **ñ** **ana lo concluí; al igual que el del día de ayer, y el anterior, y** **…** **bueno, logré hacerlo, así fuera una cosa cortica para enfocarme en los siguientes :D**

 **Los sigo pensando, ¿vale? Están chungos :v Y como ya entré a clases** _ **por fin**_ **—** **¡Nooooo! XD Pues me las apañaré para hacer los temas del día** **—** **es una suerte que a los profesores se les vaya la olla los primeros d** **í** **as en las presentaciones, entregas de folletos para saber qu** **é** **demonios vamos a hacer este ciclo, etc. Lo normal XD**

 **Y, ahora, para no hacer este testamento más largo que el propio fic, esta vez decidí dejar de lado las conspiraciones, el drama y las tragedias para escribir algo** _ **relax**_ **. No sé si me habrá salido bien, pero quería salir de mi territorio XD Además, era en lo único que podía pensar cuando vi el tema cinco** **—** **mentira, pens** **é** **algo** _ **terrible**_ **, con un final trágico. Pero, bueno, ya escribiré eso en otra ocasión; por el momento, le daré un poco de felicidad a la OTP XD**

 **Ahora sí, me voy huyendo de aquí :v**

 **¡Aburrr!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino a don Masashi Kishimoto. De ser mía la serie, haría canon el SasuForeverAlone :v

 **Advertencias:** Este capítulo está ubicado en un **Alternative Universe.** Contendrá, además algo de **lenguaje soez, comedia.**

 **Extensión:** Más de 2000 palabras. [Oneshot]

* * *

Parejas involucradas en el capítulo: **SasuHina.** Leve alusión al **NaruHina.**

* * *

Si no estás de acuerdo con lo que se va a ver aquí, según tengo entendido, hay un botón que dice _«_ _ **Atrás**_ _»_. Púlsalo y nos evitamos malos ratos.

* * *

 **Summary:** Muchas veces, Hinata se había arrepentido de _ser lo que era_ , sobre todo cuando eran sus compañeros de clase los afectados de sus fechorías, pero _no podía evitarlo_. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil aguantar las ansias por adquirir algo nuevo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **C** uando a su progenitor le habían entregado los resultados de la prueba psicológica que se había hecho hacía una semana, Hinata Hyūga no pudo hacer otra cosa que sorprenderse _enormemente_ —al mismo tiempo que la vergüenza se hacía presente.

Había sido diagnosticada con _cleptomanía_.

La psicóloga por excelencia, Tsunade Senju, le había dicho que aquello era un trastorno compulsivo que venía dándose en su familia desde hacía varias generaciones; pese a que los Hyūga poseían un patrimonio decente para ser reconocidos como una de las familias _más_ influyentes en _Japón_ , no podían evitar tener aquella manía de robar objetos que poca— _más bien nula_ —importancia tendrían en su vida. Según le comunicó la mujer de _inusual_ busto, el individuo que poseía aquella _enfermedad_ , solo lo hacía de manera inconsciente, y luego experimentaba la culpabilidad y el arrepentimiento de cometer aquel _delito._

Fue por eso que Hinata se sintió _terriblemente_ avergonzada cuando la Senju alzó la mano, y le pidió amablemente que le devolviera el lapicero que había tomado de su escritorio.

Su padre, Hiashi, la había tranquilizado un poco al decirla que no se inquietara, que _aquello_ , aunque deshonroso en su familia, era algo que _no_ podía evitarse sufrir al menos una vez en la vida —incluso le comentó que había hecho lo mismo con su madre cuando estaba viva y estaban iniciando su noviazgo, hurtándole unos prendedores para el cabello. El patriarca de los Hyūga sabía que su hija estaba pasando por una faceta momentánea que, _afortunadamente_ , podía ser tratable con la ayuda de la psicoterapia de la Senju y algunos medicamentos que la mujer de enorme busto le recetó.

Aun así, y hasta entonces, Hinata seguiría cogiendo las cosas de su Neji _nii-san_ y su hermana.

Con el pasar de los meses, un nuevo período escolar había iniciado para los estudiantes de la Academia de _Kioto._ Las vacaciones habían finalizado, y el estrés había regresado a sus vidas tan rápido, que la insatisfacción de no haber disfrutado el asueto como era debido, era patente. Naruto Uzumaki era la conmoción del momento entre los estudiantes del salón _2-C_ —y, ¿por qué no? Del instituto en general. El joven norteamericano había cautivado a casi todas las féminas del lugar con su radiante cabello dorado y sus risueños quinqués cerúleos —ni qué decir de su extrovertida personalidad que siempre sacaba una sonrisa involuntaria a cualquiera.

Incluso Hinata había sentido un _flechazo_ instantáneo al verle por primera vez.

Sakura Haruno, su compañera de clases, le había comentado _sin querer queriendo_ que Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha y ella, habían sido muy buenos amigos en el parvulario; empero, por asuntos familiares y económicos, Naruto había desecho aquel trío al tener que regresar a su residencia oriunda en _Estados Unidos_. La Hyūga no había despegado sus perlados ojos del susodicho rubio en _todo_ el rato que la chica de pelos rosas le ilustraba con ademanes exagerados el sinfín de cosas divertidas que habían hecho en su infancia —incluyendo la _extraña_ anécdota de Sasuke Uchiha sucumbiendo a las travesuras de Naruto Uzumaki.

Aunque, si debía ser _completamente_ sincera, lo que Hinata no podía dejar de mirar con tanta atención era aquel lápiz _2B_ que Naruto tenía entre los dientes, mientras miraba sin mucho interés a la maestra Kurenai Yūhi dar la clase de matemáticas.

* * *

Muchas veces, Hinata se había arrepentido de _ser lo que era_ , sobre todo cuando eran sus compañeros de clase los afectados de sus fechorías, pero _no podía evitarlo_ ; habían pasado ya dos meses, y su trastorno se había agravado inexplicablemente. Sin embargo, su padre no quería llegar a hospitalizarla tan pronto, y que la tacharan de desequilibrada; él creía fervientemente que con los cuidados de Tsunade podría llegar a recuperarse —así fuese obra de un milagro. Pero, desgraciadamente, ésta había tenido que viajar a _España_ por una _importante_ conferencia de médicos. La rubia de dos coletas le había recomendado un buen colega a Hiashi, empero fue rechazado casi al instante; el progenitor de Hinata no quería recurrir a otro médico que no hubiese atendido a su estirpe antes, pues, aunque se le aseveró la _completa_ confidencialidad que un doctor profesional debe tener, prefirió prevenirse los posibles disgustos.

—Oye, idiota, devuélveme mi lápiz.

Pero, cada vez se le hacía más difícil aguantar las ansias por adquirir algo nuevo.

—¿Qué dices, estúpido? ¿ _Para qué_ querría _yo_ tu lápiz lleno de babas?

Hinata aprovechaba el momento en el que sus compañeros estaban distraídos con alguna tontería, o hablando con las personas que tenían al lado; alzaba la mano y cogía sus cosas sin que _nadie más_ lo notase. Se sentía como toda una _ninja_ , orgullosa de pasar desapercibida en esos _pequeños_ detalles —aunque luego el sentimiento de culpa la embargase, y solo atinara a esconder rápidamente el susodicho objeto entre sus ropas del uniforme para no levantar sospechas.

—¡No está lleno de babas!

Ino Yamanaka era la única de sus amigas que estaba al tanto de sus _maldades_ , pero, a pesar de eso, no la juzgaba. Al contrario, la chica de rubios cabellos le daba a la Hyūga todo el apoyo que necesitaba para sobrellevar su padecimiento, pues la consideraba como alguien inocente que no tenía la culpa de hacer aquello de manera inconsciente —como ella misma al comerse dos hamburguesas dobles, aun cuando _siempre_ lloriqueaba después de tragar el último bocado; se sentía tan débil por sucumbir a sus deseos y no ser más rígida con sus dietas. Eran pequeños defectos que no se podían evitar aunque se quisiera, ya que la mente y el cuerpo podían ser muy traicioneros la mayoría de veces.

— _¡Naruto, deja en paz a Sasuke-kun!_

—¡Pero, Sakura-chan, él-…!

— _¡Cállate!_ —exclamó Sakura, dándole un fuerte pellizco en la rodilla que lo hizo quejarse audiblemente—. _Sasuke-kun tiene razón. ¿Para qué querría tu asqueroso lápiz lleno de babas?_

—¡Sakura- _chaaaan_!

—¡Naruto! —La imperativa voz de Kurenai llamó la atención de todo el salón al gritar el nombre del rubio hiperactivo, haciendo que dejara de sobarse la pierna, poniéndolo notablemente tenso—. ¿Quieres callarte? Trato de dar mi clase.

—¡Pero es que-…! —Al ver el ceño fruncido de la mujer de negros cabellos, se resignó y asintió, bajando la cabeza—. Lo siento _´ttebayo._

Hinata se sintió terriblemente mal de que hubieran regañado al de ojos azules por culpa de su estresante manía, pero _no podía evitarlo_ ; últimamente, Naruto Uzumaki era el blanco de sus constantes hurtos. Primero había sido un lápiz mordido, luego un borrador a punto de desgastarse, el cuaderno de _Ciencias_ que el chico necesitaba estudiar para el examen del día siguiente.

Sin embargo, el colmo de sus males había sido llevar su vicio a otro nivel: robar algún objeto _íntimo_ que él usara todos los días.

* * *

Los días pasaron rápidamente, y los exámenes por fin habían llegado a su culminación; empero, eso no significaba que las cosas estarían tan tranquilas a partir de ese momento. El festival deportivo que la Academia realizaba año con año estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y los varones estaban _muy_ dedicados al riguroso entrenamiento en los distintos deportes que clasificarían en los preferidos de la gente; estaban tan ocupados pensando en la manera de triunfar con éxito en los eventos, que las pláticas banales en los vestideros se habían vuelto casi escasas.

Una oportunidad perfecta.

Hinata se deslizó a través de los pasillos del gimnasio que daba justo a los vestidores masculinos, ignorando a la fuerte voz en su cabeza que se encargó de martillarle la razón al repetirle, reiteradas veces, que aquello era _muy_ mala idea, y que no hiciera cosas de las que luego se podría arrepentir… pero las ignoró _absolutamente_ todas. Una vez que se cercioró de que los dieciséis chicos de su clase salieran y se encaminaran en dirección al patio de la Academia, se escabulló detrás de las enormes cestas donde los chicos tiraban las toallas sucias y sudadas, para evitar ser vista por alguno de ellas; esperó hasta no escuchar el ruido de ningún ánima, y se adentró en la sala de los casilleros con la misma destreza con la que entraba a la habitación de su hermana para _pedir prestados_ sus peluches.

—Oh, Dios mío… esto está muy _, muy_ mal.

La joven de cabellos azulados caminó entre todas las puertas, deteniéndose enfrente del casillero que dictaba el nombre de su platónico amor; sonrió como una pequeñaja emocionada en la mañana de _Navidad_ al llevar sus manos al candado que custodiaba la seguridad de _sea-lo-que-fuese_ el Uzumaki tuviese ahí guardado. Hinata no sabía qué podría llegar a encontrarse en las cosas personales de un chico tan alegre como Naruto, pero estaba muy nerviosa y entusiasmada de solo pensarlo. Giró la manecilla del cerrojo de izquierda a derecha varias veces, hasta que éste cedió luego de la última vuelta; había sido muy difícil descubrir su contraseña, pero muy entretenido descubrir que la combinación era la mezcla del menú especial de un restaurante de _ramen_ que el chico solía visitar después de clases.

En el momento que quitó el cierre, Hinata tragó saliva con pesadez y se dispuso a abrir la puerta de manera _demasiado_ lenta, casi desesperante, encontrándose con un desorden tal que la hizo dar tres pasos hacia atrás, asustada de la fuerte impresión. Al parecer, Naruto Uzumaki no solo era muy hiperactivo, sino también _muy_ desordenado. Ver bolsas vacías de frituras encima del desodorante y el cepillo de dientes con residuos de pasta dental, a la vez que botellas medio llenas y un par de calcetas, no era lo que ella podría soportar; el mal olor era evidente puesto que también había una toalla negra y mojada que, _seguramente_ , era la fuente de toda la putrefacción.

Era _más_ de lo que esperaba.

Armándose de valor, estiró la mano y, con la punta de sus dedos, apartó la toalla rápidamente hacia un lado; se tapó la nariz con la otra mano al percibir el _fuerte_ olor, preguntándose si todo aquello valía la pena, y si debía continuar o luchar contra su vicio. Al ver lo que había debajo de la tela era algo hecho un extraño puño, Hinata lo cogió sin más, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde que eran unos calzoncillos usados del rubio. Soltó un grito que logró amortiguar con la mano que aún le tapaba la boca, arqueando las cejas un tanto abrumada por lo que tenía entre sus manos, pero que no podía soltar por más que quisiera.

—Es… hora.

Irónicamente, la Hyūga reflexionó un poco antes de darse cuenta de que había visto aquello como una _extraña_ oportunidad para empezar a ir contra la corriente y luchar contra su manía. Incluso pensó, por un pequeño momento, que también habría sido una hazaña _increíble_ tener entre sus manos los calzoncillos de uno de los mejores basquetbolistas del instituto; que habría sido considerada una heroína por haberse atrevido a hacer aquella desfachatez —bueno, en realidad, ésta no estaba entre sus planes, pues no quería que nadie supiera lo que había hecho.

Habría sido maravilloso tener aquellas prendas íntimas entre sus cosas y guardarlas para siempre en su _cajón especial_. Después de todo, Naruto era su amor platónico; no sería algo extraño que ella tuviese algo de él entre sus pertenencias, ¿verdad? Habría sido glorioso, habría sido perfecto, habría sido…

—¿Qué demonios…? ¿Qué haces aquí, Hinata?

… el crimen perfecto si Sasuke Uchiha, otro de los más venerables jugadores de _básquetbol_ y _mejor_ _amigo_ de su admirado rubio, no hubiera entrado en aquel momento a los vestidores, mientras ella seguía enfrascada en sus fantasiosas conclusiones.

Hinata se dio la vuelta rápidamente, llevando sus manos a la espalda, y ocultando la _evidencia_ y _razón_ de su estadía en aquel lugar. Observó con los ojos desmesurados la figura del azabache que se sacudía, sin muchas ganas, la parte trasera de su pantalón, mientras la miraba con una ceja alzada.

—¿Y bien?

Reparando en su postura, la Hyūga notó el brazo del joven, atado con una venda sobre uno de sus hombros y dejándolo ligeramente elevado a la altura de su pecho; fue ahí cuando recordó que él se había fracturado el brazo, _por accidente_ , en una de las peleas _«juguetonas»_ que siempre tenía con el Uzumaki cuando estaban disconformes en ciertas decisiones del equipo, quedando fuera automáticamente de los entrenos y su nula participación en el festival.

—Sa-Sasuke-kun... Yo...

Sasuke frunció el ceño desconcertado de ver a la chica de cabellos largos revisando las cosas del idiota de su amigo; se había tenido que quedar en los vestuarios por culpa de su fractura, por lo que aprovechó de descansar la vista por un momento, quedándose dormido _sin querer_ encima de unas colchonetas dentro del armario donde se guardaba toda la indumentaria deportiva. Sin embargo, se había despertado de golpe por el sonido de unos murmullos provenir de la otra habitación, maldiciendo interiormente por aquel que hubiese interrumpido su sueño.

Cuando salió del cuarto, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a Hinata Hyūga en el área de los casilleros. La tímida, callada y un tanto _rara_ joven que, para dejarle _totalmente_ atónito, tenía entre sus manos un pedazo de tela que reconoció como ropa interior.

¿Hasta ahí llegaba su afición por el idiota?

Pensar en ese hecho, de alguna manera, le molestó. Y, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué, tampoco quiso ahondar mucho. Por el momento, lo único que le interesaba era saber por qué la Hyūga había hurtado los calzoncillos asquerosos del _usuratonkachi_. ¿Sería algún fetiche?

—Oye…

—¡Po-por favor, Sasuke-kun, no le digas a nadie! —Hinata, completamente nerviosa, se acercó al azabache que solo atinó a retroceder inconscientemente por el súbito arrebato—. ¡No fue mi intención hacerlo! Yo… ¡estoy enferma!

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

—Eso puedo verlo.

Al malinterpretar sus palabras, ella se ruborizó fuertemente, sintiendo una gota de sudor resbalando por su sien—. ¡A-ah, no…! Yo… me refiero a que…

—Da igual —Detuvo su parloteo, alzando su mano libre. Observó cómo la chica bajaba la cabeza y se mordía el labio inferior, claramente nerviosa, mientras arrugaba la prenda entre sus manos—. Se lo diré a Naruto de todas formas.

Hinata palideció.

—¡No! ¡Por favor, no! —Sin pensar en sus acciones, cogió la mano de Sasuke, tomándolo desprevenido y dejándolo ofuscado de su actuar.

—¡Eh, suéltame!

—¡Por favor, Sasuke-kun! —Rogó, ignorando los movimientos que él hacía con su brazo para deshacerse del agarre—. _¡Haré lo que sea!_

Sasuke detuvo sus acciones y miró a la chica, con una repentina seriedad—. ¿ _«Lo que sea»_?

Al ver que de pronto el moreno se había quedado quieto, Hinata recapacitó en las palabras que le había soltado para que no la delatara con su _querido_ Naruto; sin embargo, tarde se dio cuenta del significado que éstas podían tener para cualquier persona.

Y lo descubrió cuando Sasuke la cogió ahora a ella del brazo, y sonrió con malicia.

—¿ _«Lo que sea, Hinata»_?

Y entonces, la Hyūga, supo que ser cleptómana _siempre_ le iba a traer muchos más problemas de los que ya tenía.

* * *

 **Prompt N° V:** _Kleptomaniac_

* * *

 **¡Y ahí termina!**

 **No sé qué tal habrá quedado para ustedes, pero yo hice lo mejor que pude XD En los fanfics, la comedia no la siento —a diferencia de cuando hago el payaso con las amigas. Pero si ustedes sí, ya puedo sentir que he desbloqueado un nuevo logro XD El final me dejó en blanco, no sabía qué poner, aparte tenía un dolor de cabeza bien culero XD**

 **Algo que quería comentar es que, ¡por fin acabé el fanart de los cojones! :´D Debo admitir que me roto el coco con el fondo** **—** **es un co** **ñ** **azo hacerlo. EN SERIO. Y no he quedado muy conforme :/ Sin embargo, os dejaré la información en mi perfil de FF para que lo vean. Ya estoy preparando el del día dos, y debo admitir que no me voy a complicar la vida (?), y menos cuando estoy a pronto de ir contrarreloj** **—¡** **que les debo Prompts además! XD**

 **Pues eso, agradezco a las personas que me dejan reviews** **—** **en especial t** **ú** **, SaBaKu, y tú, kxneko-chan :** **3 O los que, tan siquiera, me leen. S** **é** **que estoy escribiendo cosas muy cortas, lo s** **é** **, yo** _ **aaaaaamo**_ **escribir 20,000 palabras** _ **per**_ **capítulo; pero, como dije al inicio de todo esto, no quiero dejar otro mes SasuHina estancado. Con este voy al ritmo que me basta y sobra haciendo Oneshot, viñetas, drabbles, cosas simples :D Espero que no lo tomen a mal, pero solo así puedo actualizar con límite de tiempo XD**

 **¡Pregunta** _ **random**_ **! Díganme que vieron el capítulo de Boruto** **—** **la novela mexicana de Sakura y Sarada.** _ **¡Por favor!**_ **Hablemos un poco de ello. Díganme qué tal les pareció. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! XD Lo siento, mis ansias de crear conflictos estarán a saco estos días del arco de Naruto Gaiden XD**

 **A mí no me gustó mucho, pareciera que bajaron la intensidad de la furia de Sakura :/ Y el Spin-off muestra justo lo contrario.**

 **Aunque, al parecer, Kishi se volvió a contradecir porque en el anime Sarada sí tiene problemas de la vista —culpa de los genes de Sakura (?)**

 **Y ahora sí, me callo un mes y espero que este Prompt les haya gustado.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	6. VI: Library

**¡Hola! De nuevo yo, y tratando de ponerme al día :´v**

 **Este es el tema del día seis, y quiero decirles que haré un especial de los Prompts que ya tengo hechos para, ya,** _ **por fin**_ **, estar al Prompt que toca. Así que, este fin de semana tendrán los capítulos del tirón, así tenga luego dolor de cabeza c:**

 **¿A qué soy buena?**

 **En fin, ya hablaremos más de eso al final. Espero que les guste :v**

 **¡Aburrrr!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino a don Masashi Kishimoto. De ser mía la serie, haría canon el SasuChino :v

 **Advertencias:** Este capítulo está ubicado en un **Alternative Universe.** Contendrá, además algo de **lenguaje soez, comedia, romance, leve OoC.**

 **Extensión:** Más de 1000 palabras. [Oneshot]

* * *

Parejas involucradas en el capítulo: **SasuHina.**

* * *

Si no estás de acuerdo con lo que se va a ver aquí, según tengo entendido, hay un botón que dice _«_ _ **Atrás**_ _»_. Púlsalo y nos evitamos malos ratos.

* * *

 **Summary:** Sasuke Uchiha _rara_ vez iba a la biblioteca de la escuela. Era un acontecimiento que no sucedía, ni siquiera cuando era época de exámenes. Sin embargo, también hacía sus pequeñas excepciones. Ese había sido el lugar donde aquella muchacha tímida de ojos perlados le hizo pensar que, aquel lugar, no era _tan_ malo después de todo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **S** asuke Uchiha _rara_ vez iba a la biblioteca de la escuela. Era un acontecimiento que no sucedía, ni siquiera cuando era época de exámenes —es más, hasta parecía que evitaba aquel lugar del instituto a propósito.

Normalmente, cuando él tenía que estudiar, prefería que fuera en su propia casa, encerrado en su habitación y aislado del mundo; aquel sitio donde la gente hacía de todo menos abrir un libro, no le permitían concentrarse correctamente. _Siempre_ había algo que le impedía sentirse cómodo: si no eran algunas personas que se la pasaban escuchando música a todo volumen, a través de unos audífonos conectados al móvil; eran otros los que _siempre_ se hallaban cuchicheando los últimos chismes de sus artistas favoritos, o sobre algún chico que les gustara —la mayoría de las veces hablaban sobre él. Incluso la bibliotecaria le hacía pasar un mal rato cuando permitía aquel impertinente comportamiento, con tal de no llegar a tener problemas con los cuales lidiar.

Sin embargo, Sasuke también hacía sus pequeñas excepciones para ir a la biblioteca. Además de arrendar los libros que necesitaba, ese había sido el lugar donde aquella muchacha tímida de ojos perlados le hizo pensar que, aquel lugar, no era _tan_ malo después de todo.

Hinata Hyūga era su nombre, y era la primera vez que una chica que había llamado su atención de forma positiva. La joven de cabellos azulinos era _muy_ reservada—incluso más que él—, de pocas palabras, amable y, tal vez, un _tanto_ subyugada a los mandatos de los demás. El azabache no era un pervertido, y tampoco era muy afán de pensar en _esas_ cosas, aunque sí había visto una que otra película indecente —tampoco era un santo. Pero, siempre se fijaba largo rato, _sin querer_ , en el cuerpo que ésta tenía, dándose cuenta de las curvas que ocultaba debajo de unos gruesos abrigos que la hacían parecer una persona con sobrepeso.

Uchiha no estaba muy consciente de sus pensamientos ni de sus acciones, pero, si de algo estaba _bien_ seguro, era que quería acercarse más ella.

Empero, nunca se esperó enterarse de que a Hinata no le interesara _en absoluto_ tener una relación —al parecer, le gustaba más ser una _come libros_. Era evidente que ella no caería con los _típicos_ trucos de flirteo que él había visto efectuar en algunas de las telenovelas que su madre veía por las tardes; así que decidió hacer las cosas de manera simple, pero cien por ciento eficaces.

Él se encargaría de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

* * *

Primero había empezado con la idea de hacer cosas sencillas —como ayudándola a alcanzar algún libro que estuviera en algún sitio muy alto para ella. Pero, su plan se había ido al demonio cuando Hinata notó las escaleras que disponía la biblioteca, rechazando amablemente y al instante su asistencia.

—Mierda.

Después de su plan frustrado número uno, Sasuke decidió ser más directo con sus intenciones. Cierto día que ella estaba muy enfrascada en la lectura de _Don Quijote_ , Uchiha pensó que preguntarle por alguna clase que tenían en común, mientras fingía que leía interesado sus apuntes para darle una buena impresión de sí mismo, funcionaría; no obstante, eso también le salió mal.

Kakashi Hatake, amigo íntimo de sus padres, había escuchado a Sasuke cuando le pedía ayuda a la Hyūga. Había ido a la biblioteca durante el almuerzo para seguir con la lectura de su libro, sin temor a ser interrumpido, hasta que se percató de la presencia de aquellos dos; conociendo el lado austero de su pupilo, pensó que al chico no le caía _nada_ en gracia estar al lado de una chica, a la vez que tener que recurrir a una por culpa de sus repentinas bajas calificaciones. Acercándose a ellos, y obviando la incómoda mirada del moreno, le recomendó que le buscara después de clases para tener unas asesorías con él, por los problemas que tuviera con algún tema en particular.

Empero, el hombre de cabello plateado supo que no debió haberse metido en aquella conversación, al sentir la penetrante mirada del joven prometiéndole una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

—Maldito Kakashi...

 _La tercera es la vencida._ Así dictaba el dicho popular y Sasuke quiso creer en él. Intentó acercarse nuevamente a Hinata usando la _oportuna_ enfermedad que ella contrajo debido al brusco cambio de clima, atendiendo a las indicaciones del profesor Iruka de llevarla la tarea a su casa, ignorando las miradas sorprendidas de las chicas que pertenecían a su club de _fangirls_.

Uchiha supo que aquella sería una oportunidad que no se repetiría, así que debía aprovecharla bien. El plan sería perfecto, _nada_ tenía que fallar. Le pediría de la manera más directa posible que saliera con él, Hinata diría que sí, y entonces...

 _Se había quedado dormido._

—¡Joder!

Bajó precipitadamente las escaleras del segundo piso, colocándose con torpeza el abrigo que lo protegería del frío de esa tarde. Desafortunadamente, el haber cerrado los ojos por un momento para imaginarse los posibles escenarios que tendría con Hinata al entregarle los deberes, le hicieron entrar en un _lapsus_ de relajación tal, que no pudo evitar tomar una siesta de dos horas.

Ahora no solo perdería la oportunidad de salir con la Hyūga, sino que también la haría fallar en su limpio historial.

Y, entonces, como si su tarde no pudiese empeorar, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, dando paso a uno de los Uchiha que _siempre_ le hacían la vida miserable —o al menos, así lo veía él.

—¡Querido primo! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Adivin-…!

—Ahora no, Shisui. —Sasuke pasó de largo a su animado primo, Shisui Uchiha, para sentarse en el recibidor de la entrada, y empezar a colocarse los zapatos con rapidez.

El mayor, al ver que había sido ignorado sin contemplaciones, alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos al ver a Sasuke levantarse de golpe y mirar hacia el mueble donde colocaban las llaves de la casa, levantando y moviendo las cosas que estaban encima; pareciera que estuviera buscando algo con _bastante_ desesperación, aunque intentaba disimular con simples nervios.

Aquello le hizo ahogar una risita.

—Como te decía, Sasuke —Carraspeó, colocándose detrás del azabache menor que seguía enfrascado en su búsqueda—. Había venido a visitarte hace unas dos horas, pero Itachi me dijo que estabas dormido.

Sasuke le ignoró, chasqueando la lengua al no encontrar su cuaderno.

—¿Qué buscas?

—Qué te importa.

Shisui frunció el ceño ante el cortante tono—. ¡Oh, vamos! Si me lo dices, tal vez te pueda ayudar a buscar.

Antes de que el otro se planteara la ayuda de su primo para encontrar más rápido el cuaderno, Itachi Uchiha apareció por el pasillo y exclamó con voz serena:

—Veo que ya despertaste —El susodicho miró a su hermano mayor sin mucho interés, desviando la mirada de vez en cuando al suelo, por si el objeto aquel se hubiese caído—. Iruka- _sensei_ me dijo que te había pedido que fueras a casa de los Hyūga para entregarle los deberes a Hinata-san.

—Sí, como sea —Sin prestarle demasiada atención a Itachi, Sasuke empezó a buscar dentro de los cajones de aquel mueble—. ¿Y qué?

Sin embargo, fue Shisui quien contestó con otra pregunta—. ¿Hinata Hyūga? ¿A ella le tenía que entregar el cuaderno, Itachi?

Sasuke paró en seco sus movimientos.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —El mayor de los hermanos alzó una ceja, mirando a Shisui confuso—. ¿No lo hiciste?

El Uchiha dirigió su vista hacia el azabache que, dándoles la espalda, apretaba los puños—. Bueno, yo dejé el cuaderno con alguien de la servidumbre, pero imagino que se lo habrán entregado —Sonrió con exorbitantes ánimos al ver al chico encararles, y se señaló a sí mismo muy orgulloso—. ¡Oh, sí! Itachi me contó tu mala experiencia con las chicas, Sasuke, así que me pidió que entregara tu cuaderno para evitarte molestias —Acercándose al susodicho, empezó a reír—. Pobre Sasuke, acosado por _miles_ de chicas. ¡Pero, no te preocupes! Yo seré tu fie-… _¡Agh!_

—¡Sasuke, suelta a Shisui!

Itachi se acercó corriendo hacia aquellos dos, sujetando a Sasuke desde atrás para que soltase su fuerte agarre en el cuello de Shisui; sin embargo, el menor solo podía pensar en una cosa, mientras apretaba los dientes y zarandeaba el cuerpo del mayor:

 _«La tercera era la vencida, ¿no? ¡La tercera una mierda!»_

* * *

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo al discernir la imagen de Hinata Hyūga a lo lejos, sonriéndole levemente al idiota de Kiba Inuzuka. Sabía que ambos eran muy buenos amigos, y que los sentimientos entre ambos era mera simpatía fraternal; pero, no podía evitar sentirse un tanto irritado de que él tuviese más contacto con la chica de su interés. Esa semana había sido de lo más extraña y frustrante al fallar en cada uno de sus planes por llamar la atención de la de ojos perlados; si no era el rechazo directo de ella, era alguna de las personas que le rodeaban los que echaban a perder su estrategia.

Se estaba hartando, pero _no_ iba a rendirse. No solo porque era un Uchiha—y un Uchiha nunca se doblegaba a la derrota—, sino porque Hinata _realmente_ le interesaba.

Por ahora, no le quedaba más remedio que seguirla viendo de lejos. Mientras regresaban sus oscuros quinqués al libro de _matemáticas_ que estaba estudiando, ignoró por completo cómo los ojos perlados de la chica en cuestión le observaban con cierta intriga.

¿Ese no era el chico que…?

* * *

 **Prompt N ° VI:** _Library._

* * *

 **¿Alguna vez dije lo mucho que amo los finales abiertos? Pues, ahora lo saben XD**

 **Sinceramente, los finales se me hacen difíciles cuando son textos cortos, pero me encanta usar el método de** _ **«¿Y luego qué?»**_ **. Es muy útil :v Respecto a mi fanart, actualizaré toda mi información este fin de semana, así que cuando termine la publicación de todo lo que tengo pendiente, la haré rápido XD**

 **Quiero agradecer a las personas que me siguen comentando y agregando a** _ **Favoritos**_ **y** _ **Follows**_ **. Me hacen inmensamente feliz de saber que alguien me sigue leyendo T^T**

 **Sin más, nos veremos mañana :D**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	7. VII: In Laws

**¡De nuevo yo!**

 **Aquí el siguiente Prompt, que esta vez intenté apresurarme haciéndolo más corto, pero no por eso con menos ganas XD Hoy decidí hacer algo más** _ **fluff**_ **para ustedes, no tanto, pero lo suficiente para que no crean que soy tan dramática XD**

 **No tengo mucho que decir, así que, ¡aburrr!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino a don Masashi Kishimoto. De ser mía la serie, haría canon el SasuTen :v

 **Advertencias:** Este capítulo está ubicado en un **Alternative Universe.** Contendrá, además algo de **lenguaje soez, comedia, romance, leve OoC, ¿incesto?**

 **Extensión:** Más de 1000 palabras. [Oneshot]

* * *

Parejas involucradas en el capítulo: **SasuHina.**

* * *

Si no estás de acuerdo con lo que se va a ver aquí, según tengo entendido, hay un botón que dice _«_ _ **Atrás**_ _»_. Púlsalo y nos evitamos malos ratos.

* * *

 **Summary:** Sasuke era un _muy_ buen hermano y quería a mucho a la joven, _demasiado_ ; empero, aquellos rebosamientos de dominio estaban haciendo a Itachi preocuparse. El chico tenía un _largo_ historial de mal temperamento y no quería que regresara a los puños por los amigos que tuviera la de ojos perlados. Aunque, _¿debería preocuparse?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Affectio**_

* * *

 **D** esde que era tan solo un niño, Uchiha Sasuke siempre había sido considerado como un buen hermano cuando se trataba de velar por el bienestar de la pequeña Hinata. Aunque fuera algo muy difícil de creer, el azabache _siempre_ había sido _muy_ amable y servicial con su hermanastra, sobre todo en los momentos en que ésta caía enferma.

Como la vez que ella tenía siete años. Había cogido una fuerte gripa por haber estado jugando con sus hermanos hasta bien entrada la noche en el patio trasero de la residencia Uchiha. Ninguno de los otros dos azabaches se había enfermado, pero ella sí al ser _demasiado_ delicada; sus defensas eran débiles comparadas a las de Sasuke, que apenas era tres años mayor que ella. Había sido por eso que tuvo alta temperatura y escalofríos, debía de quedarse en cama todo el día al cuidado de su preocupada madre.

Sin embargo, cuando la mujer de larga cabellera entró a la cocina para prepararle algo a su pequeña, notó cómo alguien ya se le había adelantado.

 _«Ni siquiera dejó que le pasara la sal para el caldo que estaba preparándole»_. Uchiha Mikoto, la madre de ambos, había dicho con una sonrisa traviesa al ver a un Sasuke de diez años llevar la susodicha sopa con toda la precaución posible, para que ninguna gota se derramase en el trayecto a la habitación de Hinata. Él ni siquiera sabía hervir el agua sin que algo saliera mal, pero no permitió que su madre u otra persona le ayudaran; él quería hacer el remedio de su hermanita por sí solo. Se había esforzado _bastante_ en la preparación de aquel puchero —que _milagrosamente_ funcionó. Gracias a sus intensivos cuidados, la pequeña de siete años se había recuperado con una increíble rapidez.

* * *

 _ **Praesidium**_

* * *

En otra ocasión, Sasuke demostró ser _muy_ protector con su hermanita cuando los niños del salón la molestaban por su peculiar color de ojos, muy diferente al de toda su familia. Con tan solo doce años, ya había ganado varios castigos por parte de Umino Iruka por culpa de sus constantes peleas con estudiantes menores que él, siendo muy recurrente su estadía en el salón de clases hasta tarde, limpiando cada rincón del mismo. Sin embargo, el Uchiha no se arrepentía _en lo absoluto_. Al contrario, veía con un retorcido orgullo los raspones y moretones que habían quedado en sus brazos y rostro, recordando que los que él había dejado en aquellos niños eran _muchísimo_ peores que los suyos.

 _«Eres un buen y tonto hermano menor al proteger a Hinata, pero no es esa la forma, Sasuke»._ Le había reprendido un molesto Uchiha Itachi, el mayor de los tres hermanos, mientras caminaban de regreso a su casa. Sasuke le había ignorado, _por supuesto_ ; él seguiría haciendo aquello hasta que dejaran a su hermanita en paz.

Nadie se metía con la _princesa Hinata._

Asimismo, cuando Hinata tenía pesadillas y se despertaba de golpe a mitad de la noche, sudando y jadeando, Sasuke _siempre_ la obligaba a que durmiera con él. Le daba la mayor parte de la cama, quedando a centímetros de caerse; empero, no le importaba si con eso ella se quedaba profundamente dormida, aferrándose a su camisa y suspirando su nombre seguido de un sincero _«Gracias»._

Ni siquiera aquellos _seres_ de sus pesadillas se meterían con la consentida de la familia.

* * *

 _ **Patientia**_

* * *

Tampoco había que olvidar esas veces en las que _siempre_ ayudaba a Hinata a estudiar, a pesar de estar en grados diferentes. Sasuke estaba a un paso de irse a la universidad y había decidido hacer caso cada una de las dudas que la chica de azulinos cabellos tuviese respecto a sus clases, aprovechando el poco tiempo que les quedaba para verse en los pasillos de la escuela. Por fortuna, las incesantes amenazas del azabache habían rendido frutos y las ofensas a Hinata habían parado, logrando que hiciera buenas migas con una chica de largo cabello rubio y otra de roja e intensa mirada.

 _«Tienen que ser los mejores de su clase. No olviden que son Uchiha y siempre deben destacar por su ingenio e inteligencia»._ Su padre, Uchiha Fugaku, les había advertido todos los días antes de irse a la escuela. Era un hombre estricto y austero, pero con un aura paternal que solo sus hijos y esposa eran merecedores de contemplar. _Siempre_ procuraba que el orgullo de su familia siguiera intacto, como venía siendo desde hacía varias generaciones; era por eso que tanto Sasuke y Hinata se quedaban hasta entradas horas de la madrugada estudiando juntos en la habitación de ésta. Por muy inteligente que la chica fuera, cuando no entendía algo, Sasuke estaba ahí para explicarle con una paciencia que no sabía que tenía.

Luego le daba un ligero toque en la frente y le decía lo tonta que era, ganándose un puchero _demasiado_ encantador hasta para alguien impertérrito como él.

* * *

 _ **Possessionem**_

* * *

Con el pasar de los años, la constante salvaguardia del Uchiha se había vuelto una posesividad _casi_ graciosa —según su madre y amigos más cercanos, pero un tanto preocupante, según Itachi.

Sasuke había ingresado a la universidad finalmente, y Hinata estaba iniciando la preparatoria; a ambos le esperaban _muchísimos_ días de estrés y desveladas casi interminables. Sin embargo, no todo había sido malo al tener que separarse y tomar caminos diferentes, pues Hinata había logrado desenvolverse un poco más con ayuda de sus nuevas amigas Karin e Ino. _«La rubia y la pelirroja»_ , como les llamaba Sasuke cuando se refería a ellas como las molestas mujeres que pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo con su hermanita, habían hecho que la chica de ojos perlados interactuase con los chicos de su salón, aún en contra de su voluntad.

Nadie estaba enterado _todavía_ , pero Hinata ya tenía a dos chicos bien parecidos cerca de ella, intercambiando números telefónicos y bromas comunes entre la gente de su edad. Había conseguido dos nuevos amigos, y _posiblemente_ dos nuevos pretendientes. Itachi era el _único_ de su familia que estaba al tanto de esa amistad y, aunque su instinto de hermano mayor estuviese acribillándole en que lo mejor era tener a aquellos dos desconocidos vigilados, decidió que la prudencia de Hinata sería _suficiente_.

Aunque, por el momento, lo mejor sería no decirle _nada_ a Sasuke acerca de aquel acontecimiento. No es que no apreciara la preocupación que su _tonto hermano menor_ ponía en la chica de arreboladas mejillas, pero, últimamente su reacción se volvía un tanto violenta cuando se enteraba de que alguien más que _no_ fuera su familia, estuviera pululando cerca de Hinata.

Sasuke era un _muy_ buen hermano y quería a mucho a la joven, _demasiado_ ; empero, aquellos rebosamientos de dominio estaban haciendo a Itachi preocuparse. El chico tenía un _largo_ historial de mal temperamento y no quería que regresara a los puños por los amigos que tuviera la de ojos perlados.

Aunque, _¿debería preocuparse?_

* * *

 _ **Finis**_

* * *

Era fin de semana y hacía un calor insoportable, que hasta el menor de los varones Uchiha estaba sin nada más que una camiseta sin mangas y unos bermudas. Usualmente prefería usar ropa cómoda, pero sin llegar al punto de estar medio desnudo como lo estaba ahora; no así, el Sol parecía no querer darle tregua alguna. Ni a él, ni a las amigas de Hinata que se lo comían _discretamente_ con la mirada, ni al bastardo de Itachi que se entretenía hablando con una chica de cabello azul, ni al imbécil de su mejor amigo que trataba de ligar con otra de sus molestas _fangirls._

Ni siquiera tuvo compasión con su pequeña Hinata… ya no _tan_ pequeña.

Sasuke gruñó, apretando los vasos que traía entre sus manos, en cuanto vio cómo aquel chico de piel _exageradamente_ pálida—y que Naruto decía que se parecía a él—se acercaba demasiado a la chica en cuestión, y ésta ni siquiera se inmutaba. Había ido a la cocina a por unos refrescos para que Hinata dejara de abanicarse con la mano, tratando de disimular la cara de acaloramiento que estaba poniendo; la muy tonta seguía callándose las cosas que la molestaban, para no importunar a los demás. Empero, en cuanto volvió con las bebidas, no pudo evitar quedarse bajo el umbral de la puerta que daba a su patio trasero, al notar la escena frente a sus ojos; todavía seguía resentido con su _Nii-san_ por haberle ocultado las nuevas _amistades_ que su hermanita tenía.

Pero, lo entendía hasta cierto punto.

Sasuke no sabía que pasaba por su cabeza últimamente, pero, estar separado de Hinata le hizo recapacitar en cuánto había extrañado su compañía; habían pasado _prácticamente_ toda su vida juntos, y, que de repente se tuviesen que separar por culpa de esos tres años de diferencia, no le hacía mucha gracia. Hinata era la única chica, aparte de su madre, que podía tolerar con gusto; ni siquiera Haruno Sakura, su _eterna enamorada,_ había logrado entrar en aquella coraza que solo se permitía desquebrajar frente a su hermanita.

No obstante, ver cómo ella ahora parecía ser feliz con otros que no fuesen Itachi o él… le hacía sentir un extraño peso dentro de sí. No podía asegurar si era algo bueno o no, pero tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que, _muy pronto_ , sería desplazado por alguno de esos dos imbéciles; y él, lógicamente, _no_ quería eso. Hinata era suya, su hermana, la _única_ que podía tolerar su mal humor.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —Dejó de fruncir el ceño al escuchar la suave voz de la susodicha llamarle desde el otro lado de la enorme alberca que poseían, alzándole la mano con evidente alegría—. ¡Ven!

El Uchiha suspiró y atendió al llamado de la joven, dirigiéndose al lugar y, a la vez, esquivando un abrazo que Sakura quería darle, haciéndola caer de panza a la piscina. A medida que se acercaba, no pudo evitar gruñir de nuevo al ver a ese idiota sonreírle a su hermana. ¿Y por qué _mierdas_ ella se ruborizaba? ¿No se daba cuenta de que con las mejillas ruborizadas se veía más susceptible, más débil, más tierna? ¡Ni qué decir del contraste que hacía su cabello azulado con su nívea piel era un blanco fácil para degenerados — _como el que tenía al lado_! Sus ojos, incluso, eran solo otro _plus_ a su apariencia; con ese tono cercano a las perlas —liláceo si debía ser específico.

Pero, sobre todo, no podía dejar de lado el apetecible cuerpo que _su_ Hinata tenía. La condenada se veía _tremendamente_ bien en aquella falda corta y…

—¿Qué mierda…?

Uchiha dejó caer las bebidas al suelo cuando se detuvo en seco, justo enfrente de su hermana y el otro chico, llamando la atención de ambos. Hinata se puso en pie de inmediato y se acercó preocupada al azabache, notando lo pálido que se había puesto de pronto.

—¡¿Sasuke-kun?!

Sasuke no contestó y se dio media vuelta, regresando hacia el interior de la casa casi corriendo, y empujando nuevamente a la chica de cabello rosa que recién salía de la alberca para volver a caer a ella —esta vez, de espaldas.

Itachi, a lo lejos, interrumpió la plática con su amiga Konan para ver cómo su _hermanito_ regresaba casi a trompicones a la casa luego de haber tirado dos de los vasos favoritos de su madre. Arqueó las cejas al ver cómo Hinata se debatía entre ir con él, o ayudar al chico que se había puesto de pie y se había cortado el pie por accidente con los trozos de vidrio.

Suspiró. Tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas no iban a estar _muy_ tranquilas a partir de ese momento.

* * *

 **Prompt N° VII:** _In Laws_

* * *

 **¡Yo!**

 **Seré sincera… el final fue cosa de último momento :v No tenía nada en mente, pero conseguí lo que quería: un final abierto XD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un comentario diciéndomelo XD Agradezco a los que me lean, me dan ánimos de seguir^^ El próximo tema lo subiré mañana, porque no he estado tan desocupada como creí —ya saben, cosas de la universidad.**

 **En fin, eso es todo por hoy.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	8. VIII: Drawing

**¡Hola, hola!**

 **Mi temporada de fiestas y vacaciones está a punto de llegar a su fin, y me siento terrible de no haber hecho mucha cosa para la OTP en un largo rato; los miles de requests me han quitado el sueño, y aunque aún no los termino, la gran mayoría esperan ser publicados pronto XD En fin, aquí vengo de nuevo con un nuevo** _ **Prompt**_ **porque realmente quiero acabar con ellos... incluso los de los dos últimos años :v He estado pensando seriamente en las ediciones, así como también nuevos fics; aunque la universidad se me venga encima pronto, trataré de ser más activa XD**

 **Pero, bueno, no me enrollo más. Al final seguiré hablando.**

 **¡Aburrr!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino a don Masashi Kishimoto. De ser mía la serie, haría canon el SasuMei —no hagan caso, solo es mi _yo Multishipper_ hablando :v

 **Advertencias:** Este capítulo contendrá algo de **angst, drama. (?)**

 **Extensión:** Más de 1000 palabras. [Oneshot]

* * *

Parejas involucradas en el capítulo: **SasuHina.** _Mención de_ **NaruHina y SasuSaku.**

* * *

Si no estás de acuerdo con lo que se va a ver aquí, según tengo entendido, hay un botón que dice _**«Atrás»**_. Púlsalo y nos evitamos malos ratos.

* * *

 **Summary:** Uchiha Sasuke se permitió pensar _un poco más_ en la mujer que no dejaba de reír, en que no estaba casado con Sakura y que Naruto _nunca_ había visto a Hinata más que como la _rarita_ del _Equipo Ocho._

Por una vez más, Uchiha Sasuke fingiría no tener celos de Uzumaki Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **—¡** _ **O**_ _e_ , Sasuke! Tardaste mucho esta vez _'ttebayo._

El _Séptimo Hokage_ sonrió abiertamente y alzó su brazo derecho con euforia tal vez _demasiada_. Aquel miembro que había sido reconstruido luego de haberlo perdido en aquella dura batalla contra el hombre que se dirigía a paso calmo hacia él, aquella extremidad que reflejaba el vínculo entre ambos al encontrarse vendado la mayor parte del tiempo.

Uchiha Sasuke dirigió sus oscuros ojos hacia los vendajes, observándolos meticulosamente mientras sonreía de medio lado. Ese tarado había sido capaz de llegar a perder un brazo con tal de hacerlo entrar en razón, con el objetivo de hacerle regresar al _hogar_ que muchas veces en el pasado repudió. Uzumaki Naruto lo había hecho entender, _a_ _golpes_ , que la venganza nunca lo iba a llevar a nada bueno; el muy _dobe_ le había enseñado, _con una sarta de maldiciones,_ que era su amigo por una razón.

Ahora que veía frente a él las enormes puertas que daban la bienvenida a la gloriosa y ostentosa _Aldea de Konoha,_ Sasuke no podía sino sentir un ligero retorcijón en el estómago al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de cruzarlas; de lo cerca que estaba de volver a sentirse en paz, luego de pasarse meses viajando y recolectando información que mantendrían a la aldea estable y tranquila.

Aunque, también debía darle mérito al idiota de su mejor amigo, ahora _máxima_ autoridad del lugar. Así como él velaba por todos desde las sombras, el contenedor del _Kyūbi_ se había encargado de mantener esa seguridad _siempre_ presente desde el interior.

—¡Cariño!

Saliendo de sus reflexiones, Uchiha dirigió la mirada a la que era su _esposa_. Haruno... no, _Uchiha Sakura_ sonreía notablemente emocionada al verle caminar hacia donde se encontraban ella y su mejor amigo. La joven de cabellos rosas era _igual_ a Naruto en cuanto le veían eran _tan molestos._ No obstante, eso no impidió al azabache sonreír para sus adentros ante el pensamiento que le vino de pronto. Sakura y Naruto siempre estaban tan pendientes de él, siempre procurando tenerle cerca a pesar de los miles de gruñidos y ceños fruncidos que les dedicaba en protesta; ambos le ignoraban deliberadamente y lograban arrastrarle a la estupidez del día.

No es que no los apreciara, después de todo, con el tiempo había aprendido a verlos como una segunda familia; pero, tampoco podía evitar sentirse molesto cuando se pasaban de la raya y pensaban que, solo por haber hecho un viaje para expiar sus pecados, él había cambiado.

El claro ejemplo de ello había sido Sakura.

Nunca se preocupó demasiado por el hecho de que la joven de bonitos ojos verdes siguiera teniendo sentimientos por él; después de haber hecho innumerables cosas que lo harían acreedor de su desprecio, y aunque había intentado matarla cuando se interpuso en su camino, Sakura siempre había estado ahí, con cara soñadora y esperanzada de que él algún día la correspondiera. Sasuke a veces se preguntaba si la chica era muy tonta o muy masoquista, o si le quería en verdad; ella había llegado al punto de hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, para perseguirle hasta dar con él en un bosque _demasiado_ alejado de la civilización.

Podría entenderlo de Naruto, ¿pero ella?

Cuando ambos eran tan solo unos críos enfrentándose a un mundo lleno de violencia, el de cabellos negros nunca había estimado a su compañera de otra manera que fuera más allá de la camaradería; tampoco lo había hecho al irse de la aldea, y menos cuando regresó luego de cumplir su condena en la cárcel. Sakura era esa típica mujer que él solo podría ver como una buena amiga, alguien en quien confiar y proteger; ella no había logrado ponerle nervioso con su cercanía, tampoco había conseguido hacer que la quisiera como ella deseaba. Para Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura _no_ era la persona con quien querría pasar el resto de sus días, en el inexplicable caso de que él se perdonase a sí mismo alguna vez y decidiera darse una oportunidad en el amor de pareja.

Y, aun así, Sakura había logrado su cometido de ser _algo más_ en su vida _,_ y darle una hija.

—Qué bueno que Sasuke-kun ha vuelto, ¿no crees, Sakura-chan?

Uchiha se detuvo en seco.

—Sí, Sarada me dijo que Boruto le preguntó mucho estos días acerca de cuándo volvería, pero yo no sabía qué decirle. —rió divertida, contagiando a la pequeña mujer a su lado y que, hasta ese momento, había permanecido en silencio.

—Boruto realmente estaba muy impaciente por verlo de nuevo.

Naruto bajó el brazo al escuchar la plática entre su esposa y su mejor amiga, cruzándose de brazos para exclamar con diversión—: Ésos dos siempre se la pasan peleándose, no entiendo cuál es su problema.

Sakura puso las manos sobre sus caderas y sonrió con picardía, a la vez que alzaba una ceja.

—Sasuke-kun y tú eran iguales a su edad, ¿ya no te acuerdas?

—¡Qué cosas dices, Sakura-chan!

— _Siempre te la pasabas peleando con él._

 _—¡Sasuke idiota era quién empezaba `ttebayo!_

— _Ahí vas de nuevo a culparle._

 _—¡Es la verdad!_

Las palabras se desvanecían a cada segundo. La furia de Sakura y el reproche de Naruto ahora sonaban tan lejanos, que parecía como si una burbuja de tranquilidad lo hubiese absorbido para lograr aislarlo de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor; era como si las voces de sus compañeros se hubiesen desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra, con el único propósito de permitirle, _a él_ , el derecho de poder reparar con más calma, _con más detenimiento_ , la figura de la pequeña chica que se encontraba parada al lado del rubio Uzumaki.

Hyūga… no, ahora ella era _Uzumaki_ Hinata _—por desgracia._

La mujer de ojos perlados observaba con una pequeña sonrisa la disputa entre su amiga y su esposo, divertida de que el pasar del tiempo no había evitado que ambos tuviesen _todavía_ aquellas escenas. Si bien la _ninja médico_ y el _Hokage_ no tenían el mismo contacto que cuando eran adolescentes, la costumbre de discrepar ante las cosas que giraban en torno a Uchiha Sasuke era algo que _nunca_ dejarían de hacer.

Y, mientras Hinata ponía atención a la riña infantil, el susodicho hombre de cabellos negros apretó los labios, al mismo tiempo que la única mano que poseía se cerraba en un puño que, de no ser por los guantes que traía puestos, seguramente las uñas le habrían perforado la piel.

 _Demasiado_ pequeña como para notarla, _demasiado_ tímida como para ser tan determinada, _demasiado_ débil como para ser una gran _Kunoichi_.

Y, _aun así_ , Sasuke había captado a esa fémina desde que eran tan solo unos _Gennin._

De alguna manera, no pudo sino sentirse levemente ofendido al darse cuenta que, a pesar de que él sí había tenido la decencia de notarla, ella era todo lo contrario. Sabía que Hinata estaba ahí, en la entrada de la aldea, por pura cortesía; que el hecho de que la mujer había ido a recibirle, solo significaba que, _en realidad_ , había sido nada más por el apoyo incondicional que le brindaba al hombre que amaba.

El poseedor del _Rinnegan_ chasqueó la lengua, acercándose más a aquel trío.

 _A Uzumaki Hinata le daba lo mismo si Uchiha Sasuke estaba en la aldea o no._

Súbitamente recordó cuando a los doce la veía de refilón, _sin querer_. A esa edad, la mayor parte de las féminas de la aldea se le arrimaban como lapas, buscando una mísera oportunidad de llamar su atención; los millones de _«¡Sasuke-kun!»_ expresados con insoportables y chillonas voces que recibía a diario para destacar entre en montón. Nunca le gustó el hecho de que Sakura, Ino o cualquier otra niñata le tocase sin su consentimiento, que le hablasen con una confianza que nunca les daría o que se tomaran derechos que él no tenía obligación de corresponder; nunca le gustó el hecho de sentirse observado, de recibir promesas de amor _vacías_ , y mucho menos de ser acosado hasta el cansancio.

Empero, y a pesar de saber que repudiaba aquellos comportamientos tan estúpidos, nada de eso hizo que él apartase la vista de la única niña que no se le tiraba encima; sus ojos negros no podían dejar de ver con curiosidad a la Hyūga que se paseaba en compañía de dos _raritos,_ mientras Naruto al fondo le gritaba por no hacerle caso, y Sakura le regañaba por ello.

Pese a ser _quien era_ , Hinata nunca había sido del tipo de chica como Haruno o Yamanaka; a la de cabellos azulinos _nunca_ le había gustado destacar. Contrario a él que era arrogante y buscaba ser mejor en las batallas, ella era como un ratón que se ocultaba detrás de un mueble al sentirse bajo presión; contrario a él que tenía a muchas niñas babeando por él, ella babeaba por el idiota de su mejor amigo, aun cuando éste nunca le prestaba la atención que a Sakura le daba de sobra.

Por eso se seguía sorprendiendo de ver cómo, de un momento a otro, Naruto había empezado a notar a Hinata, al punto de casarse con ella y tener dos hijos.

 _—¡Cállate, Naruto!_

La molesta voz de Sakura le sacó inmediatamente de sus pensamientos, por lo que retomó sus pasos, tratando de que su semblante no se viese en lo más mínimo alterado por la presencia de aquella mujer. Cuando el trío notó cómo se acercaba nuevamente a ellos, la atmósfera cambió casi de inmediato a una más relajada; y aunque él no pudo ser contagiado por dicho ambiente, tampoco quiso demostrar que había sido una _muy_ mala idea volver a la aldea.

 _«Aunque...»_

Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir aquella espina al ver cómo Hinata sonreía levemente en su dirección, pero sin apartar sus liláceos ojos de la figura del rubio. _Ella no lo veía a él. Nunca lo veía a él._

—¡Sasuke bastardo, date prisa! —gritó Naruto, alzando el brazo nuevamente—. ¡Muero de hambre!

Al llegar a su lado, bufó sin prestar atención a la mirada idealista de su esposa—. Lo de ser idiota se te da _muy_ bien, ¿no es así?

El otro, notoriamente ofendido, frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—Y a ti se te da excelente ser un bastardo —Sasuke le observó largo rato sin decir palabra alguna, lo que puso ansioso al otro al sentir la penetrante mirada encima de él—. ¿Qué?

—Te envidio, Naruto.

—¿Eh?

Una rápida vista de reojo fue suficiente para el Uchiha, notando a la mujer de cortos cabellos observarle curiosa también. Su media sonrisa hizo delirar a Sakura, pero eso no le importó, pues solamente él entendía las razones de sus acciones.

—Debe ser agradable ser un idiota.

Naruto enfureció y cogió las solapas de su capa, haciéndole soltar una risa llena de sorna.

—¡Tú, bastardo!

—¡Naruto, suelta a mi esposo!

Hinata se llevó una mano hecha puño a la boca, mientras sus hombros se agitaban debido a la risa que le provocó aquella rivalidad entre su esposo y el de su amiga, sin percatarse en el hecho de que estaba siendo observada por éste último. El menor de los hermanos Uchiha no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante el leve y suave sonido de su voz, tan relajante y tan opuesta al escandaloso vocerío de Sakura; era tal y como la recordaba antes de volverse un vengador, antes de siquiera tener una oportunidad de acercarse a ella.

Antes de darse cuenta de que había desarrollado sentimientos por ella.

 _«Realmente debe ser agradable »_

Sasuke no había querido aceptar que se había enamorado de Hyūga Hinata cuando tenía doce años, pues consideraba que solo estaba pasando por uno de esos típicos momentos de confusión, de esos momentos en los que las hormonas jugaban malas pasadas y hacían ver todo _color de rosa._ El único sobreviviente de la masacre Uchiha nunca pudo asimilar el hecho de que sus emociones por ella habían sido tan fuertes, que la idea de olvidarse de su _principal_ _objetivo_ para tratar de acercársele y ser alguien en su vida se le había pasado _varias_ veces por la cabeza.

No obstante, las consecuencias de su sed de venganza le habían alejado de la alea y había perdido la oportunidad que deseaba tener. El tiempo le hizo olvidarse de la mujer que lo hacía buscar su presencia en cada rincón de _Konoha,_ el tiempo le hizo atentar contra el hogar de ella y el de sus amigos.

Por eso, y al mismo tiempo, _no se sorprendía_ que Naruto reparara en su figura, al punto de casarse con ella y tener dos hijos.

Dejando que el Uzumaki le gritara a la cara un sinfín de blasfemias, Uchiha Sasuke se permitió pensar _un poco más_ en la mujer que no dejaba de reír, en que no estaba casado con Sakura y que Naruto _nunca_ había visto a Hinata más que como la _rarita_ del _Equipo Ocho._

Por una vez más, Uchiha Sasuke fingiría no tener celos de Uzumaki Naruto.

 _«Te envidio, Naruto»_

* * *

 **Prompt N° VIII:** _Drawing / Fanart_

* * *

 _ **C´est finito**_ **!**

 **Ah, cómo deseaba volver a hacer esto xd El último fic que publiqué a principios de este año (el primer día del año, de hecho), fue muy suave para mi gusto; pero, decidí no prestar atención a ese detalle ya que hasta yo estaba contagiada de la emoción de esas fechas XD Tenía planeado colgar un fic que ya tengo hecho, y que caía de maravilla en** _ **Navidad**_ **pero he decidido arreglarlo un poco, pues he notado uno que otro cabo suelto¬¬.**

 **Como sea, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo XD Me basé en una pequeña viñeta con tintes SasuHina que, si lograron reconocerla, entenderán mejor la idea. Cualquier queja, reclamo o felicitación, con un** _ **review**_ **será suficiente.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
